A High School Story
by SectionXIII
Summary: Kenshin is a social outcast trying to live the only way he knows how. Kaoru is a girl trying to start a new life in a town she didn't want to move to. Not a great Summary, but a great story lies within. Read and you wont be disappointed.
1. The Complexities Of A Simple Begining

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, what a drag...

**A High School Story**:

Chapter 1

The Complexities of a Simple Beginning

"Kaoru, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late your fist day at your new school do you?" The words echoed in her mind as she opened her eyes, sunlight crept through the cracks in her blinds. Kaoru sighed as she got out of bed, trying to recall the events that had led up to her move.

(It all began when her dad died.) Her eyes began to tear, they always did when she thought of him. It was still too soon, he had only passed away 6 weeks ago. (After that, mom needed to find a job, and that's how we ended up here, so mom could work as a secretary in some pitiful office building. I can't blame her though, Dad left us almost nothing, and we had to sell most of our stuff. Mom getting a job really was the only option.) Kaoru frowned. (Never mind, I'm no**t** going to think about this.)

"Better to just leave that all behind and try to start over I guess."Kaoru mumbled asshegot out of bed. After getting ready and eating breakfast, she looked at the small alter for her father they kept in the living room. (I love you daddy...) She though**t** before hugging her mom good bye for the day, and with a simple, "Have a nice day!" from her mother, she was walking to school where she would start the first day of her new life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class we have a new student today, and I expect youwould treat her with the kindness and courtesy you would any other student." The class gave it's acknowledgment of 'yes mam.' The teacher smirked. "Good. Now would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?" the teacher finished.

Kaoru merely nodded before speaking. "Hello, my name is Kaoru Kamiya."

Not wanting to say anything more she stood silent until the teacher finally said "Alright, take your seat." She did so and waited for the teachers instructions...

The rest of period went with no incident, other than a few looks, and a passed note that said 'Talk to you after class.' (Ugh, I'm not ready for some guy hitting on me yet. I might as well find out who I'm going to be shooting down.) She glanced around the room trying to find some sign of who had passed her the note, she only saw a girl with black hair even longer that hers glancing at her.(A girl? How weird...)

Afterwards, she waited outside the classroom until the girl who had passed the note came out. "Hi, you wanted to talk to me?"

The girl looked at her. "Yes, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Megumi, it's nice to meet you."

Kaoru smiled. "You too, but to tell the truth, I thought it was weird that you had passed me a note and not some guy."

Megumi smirked. "Oh, that'll happen soon enough, just give them a day or two to grow the balls." Kaoru groaned a little, Megumi just laughed. "Anyways, you wanna meet me and my friend Misao at lunch? We'll give you a tour of the school, and a basic run down of some of the more noticeable people here."

Kaoru smiled, it was nice to have made a friend already. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

The next few classes went by surprisingly fast, and with nothing more than a few looks and murmurs. She already liked this school, everybody seemed too busy with their lives to pry into hers. When the bell rang for lunch Kaoru went to go look for her new friend, after a few minutes she, gave up and sat on the steps in front of the school. "Hey missy, you're new to the school aren't you?" Kaoru looked up and saw two guys standing in front of her, the one who had made the comment was tall, had short brown hairwhich stuck up in an unusual way, and wore a red band around his head. He wore white khakis and a matching white shirt that said 'bad ass' on it. The other stood behind him, almost like a shadow and had a very piercing gaze, he also wore a long white trench coat, which was strange because it was fairly warm out today.

Before she could take this all in and respond, a familiar voice yelled. "Sanosuke, who are you hitting on behind my back this time?" Kaoru looked, and saw Megumi, who looked quite displeased. She walked up and hit him in the back of the head. "And you Aoshi, letting this go on? I thought you were respectable!" She fumed for a second before she saw Kaoru. "Oh Kaoru! Don't mind anything my fool of a boy friend says to you, he just lets his ego get the best of him." She turned to Sano with a glare. "A habit you better stop if you know what's good for you."

Sanosuke just grinned back at her. "You know you love me anyways, you little fox." Megumi face colored just a little

"I couldn't find her Megumi!" Kaoru looked for who had said that, she saw another girl running towards them, she was shorter than Kaoru herself was, and had blue hair, tied up cutely with a ribbon that matched her hair color.

"Don't worry Misao, I found her here, falling victim to Sano's antics."

Misao frowned. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him Aoshi!" Aoshi looked at Misao, but said nothing.

"Anyways," Megumi continued. "I believe introductions are in order. You've already met me and my idiot boy friend."

Sanosuke's grin wavered for a second. "That's mean fox."

Megumi just hit him on the back of the head again. "ANYWAYS, this is Misao" Megumi said pointing to the other girl. "And the quiet, brooding one is Aoshi, Misao's other half." Misao blushed, Aoshi nodded slightly.

Kaoru smiled, "It's nice meeting you all. Do you think there's still enough time for that tour Megumi?"

Megumi and Misao both grinned "Of course there is! Let's go!"

Kaoru was happy, (The day wasn't halfway over and I've already made some interesting friends.) she had learned everything they could tell her about the campus, and there was still 15 minutes till lunch was over, so Megumi and Misao were pointing out some of the more interesting people in the school. "And that is Sayuri, she's the head cheerleader and goes out with Hiroshi, he's the best player on the baseball team."

Kaoru nodded, when she spotted someone, he was sitting under a tree, looking up at the sky, his long red hair was held in a pony tail. His plain black pants and shirt made his hair stand out even more. Kaoru was transfixed, he was....... " _absolutely gorgeous_" Megumi and Misao giggled, Kaoru covered her mouth and turned a deep shade of red.

"Who's absolutely gorgeous?" Kaoru tried not to answer but glanced over at him again.

"Oh, him? Don't even bother." Megumi and Misao said together.

"Why not? Is he taken?" Asked Kaoru.

"No no, it's nothing like that." Replied Megumi. "That's Kenshin, he's the enigma of this school. Nobody talks to him, the teachers never call on him during class, he's never tried to do anything about it either. And he's got that weird scar. Nobody's sure what the deal is."

Kaoru frowned, (Nobody should be ignored like that.) She was about to go and talk to him when the bell rang.

"I've got an idea!" Chirped Misao. "Let's go downtown after school and have some fun, just the three of us!"

Megumi clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea, what do you say Kaoru?" Kaoru didn't even think before she nodded. "Great! Meet us at the front of the school after the last bell." Kaoru smiled.

The next few periods seemed to drag on forever, Kaoru was really looking forward to hanging out with her new friends. When the last bell finally rang, she ran outside and saw her friends already there, waiting for her. The afternoon was perfect, they went shopping, had girl talk, laughed when Misao bumped into someone and fell over, and nobody had tried any cheap pick up lines. All in all, Kaoru was feeling a lot better about the move than she had this morning. "It's getting late, we should probably head our separate ways now." Megumi noted.

Kaoru looked up at the darkening sky and frowned a little. "Already? Wow, I guess time really flies."

Misao, was full of ideas though and she began to name them off in a list, while Megumi shot down every one. "Well, we could to the kareoke bar and get a drink."

Megumi finally gave in. "I guess we could do that really quick, we're bound to have a laugh there anyways. What do you think Kaoru?"

"Why not? Like you said, we're bound to have a laugh, and I'd like to sit down and have something to drink for a minute."

Misao beamed. "Then it's settled! Let's GO!"

Megumi was definitely right, they laughed. An old man had gone up and tried to sing, Misao almost spit her soda. "Well, I should get going now." Mentioned Kaoru.

"So should we." Said Megumi. They picked up their bags and were about to go, when someone walked in, they immediately sat back down.

"That's Kenshin!" Misao barely whispered. "What would he be doing here?"

Megumi just shook her head. "I'm as clueless as you are, let's just watch."

He walked up, chose a song, and began to sing (Song: Beautiful Day Artist: U2)

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town _

_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck_

_And you're not moving anywhere _

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away _

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place

_Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case _

What you don't have you don't need it now

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day_

And as soon as the song was over, he left, with every eye in the building following him. Kaoru was enraptured, his voice was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. The way he sang, it was like love just poured out from him. She just stared at him, and when he was leaving, their eyes met. It was only a second, and Kaoru knew it, but she felt like she had been staring into those eyes forever, and she never wanted to stop. She saw the sadness in his eyes, the pain she knew he was going through, and she wanted to breakdown and cry. No, she wanted more than that, she wanted to heal that pain, no matter what it took.

The rest of that night was a blur to her, Megumi and Misao were trying to get her to talk about what had just happened but somehow she had managed to say goodbye, and walk home, because she was in her room, lying in her bed. Everything seemed to be moving slowly, every fiber of her being was on fire, she had to talk to him tomorrow. Just then, she heard the front door open. Her mom called out to her. "I'm in my room mom." Kaoru managed to reply.

"How was your day honey?"

Kaoru smiled. "It was great." Her mom said something, but she didn't hear what. She had fallen asleep thinking about Kenshin. Her mom poked her head in and saw her daughter asleep, smiling. She left and closed the door, a tear slid down her cheek, she hadn't seen Kaoru at peace since her father died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Boy, wake up!" Kenshin groaned as he got up, it was the same every day. Seijuurou would wake him up, and he would get out of bed feeling like crap. They would eat breakfast together, and without a word, he would leave and go to school. His first few classes went the same as they always did, he sat in silence and did his work, it was during lunch that everything had started to change. He sat underneath his favorite tree, and appreciated the small amount of warmth the autumn sun brought. He liked the way that shadow and light danced with each other in leaves of the tree. He only sighed when he thought of the oncoming winter. (The leaves will fall and the sun will offer no warmth.) Kenshin hated winter. (At least it will pass.) That thought was his only comfort. He watched a leaf free itself from the tree and dance it's way to the ground, where it would wither and die. Kenshin brushed that thought away, knowing that train of thought would only lead to bad memories.

Then it happened, he felt someone's eyes on him. When he first came here, it happened all the time. People thought he was some kind of freak, because he didn't talk to anyone. (It's not like they ever tried to get to know me.) It still occurred from time to time, and even after all this time, he still had a habit of looking for the person staring at him. He found her fairly quickly, she had raven hair that shone in the light and deep blue pools for eyes that threatened to drown him. Her light blue shirt and skirt brought even more beauty from her already perfect features, and the way they hung from her body... (_She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen_) Kenshin thought. Then she looked away and started talking to the girls standing next to her, and he snapped out of it. (You know she's just going to be like everyone else, and even if she was different, even if tried to get to get to know you, you'd never be good enough for someone that beautiful.) Kenshin decided not to go to deeply into it. (She only looked at you after all, it's not like she's given any sign she wants to talk to you.) He tapped himself lightly on the head. (I'm not going into it, remember?)

He focused on his work more than he usually did so his thoughts wouldn't wander, but that girl's gaze held on to the back of his mind and refused to let go. When the last bell rang, he left through the back of the school like he usually did, and decided to go on a walk before returning home. He walked to the park that he had played at as a child, he sat on a bench and looked at the children playing there now. (If only things could still be that simple...) Kenshin frowned, his thoughts were more depressing than usual. (This always happens when winter comes.) He grimaced. (I'll walk for a little while longer.) He walked through a grove of trees and couldn't help but see himself years ago, his little hands holding onto his mother. He immediately closed his eyes and pushed that from his mind. When he opened his eyes, and even more disturbing image plagued him. He saw himself walking with that girl from earlier, holding hands and smiling. Kenshin broke into a sweat. (What's wrong with me? I know it wont happen, so why I am I hurting myself with these futile visions of happiness? I don't want to think these things! Why can't it all just go away?) Kenshin fell to the ground and started crying and as he slipped into unconsciousness, he remembered...

_Don't worry Kenshin, your mother and I will only be gone a few days. You'll get to stay with your friend Ikari._

_Im sorry Kenshin,_ _your parents...aren't coming back._

_Kenshin? This is Mr. Hiko, he is going to be taking care of you from now on._

Kenshin woke up, he had passed out by a tree. He cursed himself silently while got up. It was getting dark and he needed to get home. Seijuurou, though more of an older brother than adopted father, would want to know where he had been nonetheless. And so Kenshin had found himself downtown, not a place he really enjoyed, but it was a quicker way home. He stopped in front of a kareoke bar, he had no reason too, but he did. "I need to get home." he said to himself. (But then again, I need to relieve my stress.) Seeing no reason not to, he entered the building.

(Well too late to turn back now.) He waited for his turn and walked up to the microphone. He flipped though the songs until one caught his attention. (Beautiful day huh? Exact opposite of my day if you ask me...) That girls' gaze flashed in his mind and he was set. He started the song and the words flowed from him like he had known them his whole life. He noticed everyone's attention turn to him. (You know, this is kind of nice, for once people are looking at me and... I like it) The song ended. (I think I have a new hobby) Kenshin thought to himself as he began to walk out. He would have smiled, but he looked up and found himself gazing into the eyes of the girl from earlier.

His blood started rushing to his head, the way he was looking at her, he could almost swear he could see love in her eyes. Thoughts started rushing through him. (Should I say something? What's going on? I need to go. No you don't, you need to talk to her. It won't work. Do you know that?) He couldn't take much more, so he lowered his head and tried as best he could to keep his composure. As soon as he was out of the building, he ran as fast as he could, he needed to get home. His mind was assaulting him, his lungs were burning, he felt as if he was going to fall to pieces, but it almost felt...(Good?) "Shut up." He whispered to himself. That whole incident was wrong, he should have never gone in that damn place. He found himself in front of his house with the door open.

"Well? Are you going to come in?" A gruff voice called to him.

"Sorry Seijuurou." Kenshin replied weakly as he walked in.

"You ok boy? You're acting like you took a few to the head. Anything I need to know about?"

Kenshin looked down. "It's been a very strange day for me."

Seijuurou laughed. "Something good happen to you?"

Kenshin looked at Seijuurou. "Why would you say that?"

Seijuurou just looked at Kenshin. "Oh come on, You may not think it, but I've been your father for over twelve years. I do know a few things about you."

Kenshin sighed, he really didn't want to talk. "I'm not quite sure yet... I think I'm gonna skip dinner tonight and go to sleep."

Seijuurou looked at Kenshin with mock anger. "Then why the hell have I been sitting here waiting? Well, good night then Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled meekly. "Good night Seijuurou."

Kenshin, brushed his teeth and fell onto his bed. (I'll just wake up early for a shower tomorrow.) He looked up at the ceiling. (Today was certainly odd... but overall, It was almost...nice. Maybe things are finally turning around for me.) Kenshin yawned and whispered to himself. "I'll worry about...tomorrow..." He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Seijuurou finished his dinner and cleaned up. (I wonder what my Idiot of a son was getting himself into...) He peered into Kenshin's room. "Hey boy, I never asked you where you were all day..." When he saw Kenshin sleeping, He couldn't help but smile. (Maybe I should start acting more like a father to the boy... Bah, what am I thinking, the boy is fine. It's about time he started growing away from his past.) He grinned. (Ha, look at what that idiot does to me, and all he's doing is sleeping.) Seijuurou closed the door and wondered what tomorrow could possibly hold for the boy that he had raised as his own...

**Chapter 1: End **

Well, there you have it, my first attempt in the world of fan fiction. Is it good? Is it utter crap? I'm not gonna know how to develop my writing (much less want to continue) unless I get some comments. So Email me at If you cant tell, there are underscores between the words, and please, no comments on my Email address.

I know there's a few obvious questions for me, So I'll just answer them here.

The reason Kenshin refers to Seijuurou Hiko as Seijuurou, Is because I made Kenshin to be an outcast with no social skills, him referring to his adopted father in such a way gives you an idea of where he is at in his social development. It also points out where Kenshin's relationship with Hiko really is, something I'd like to develop as the story progresses.

I know some people are going to be pissed at how quickly Kaoru developed feelings for Kenshin. First off, Kaoru needs a reason to talk to Kenshin and not give up after the first try. Trust where I'm going with this, Though Kaoru is definitely more forward than Kenshin in this story, It'll be offset by Kenshin's fears and insecurities driving his judgement.

I will not be going into any serious Megumi/Sanosuke or Misao/Aoshi romance throughout this story unless I'm really desperate for ideas. I just needed Kaoru to make some friends, and by using them, I didn't have to create a totally original character for a part that I'm not going to develop much further than it is.

I know people aren't going to like they way I did Kenshin. Despite making him a social outcast, and the fears and insecurities I've given him _SO FAR,_ he seems normal. Well folks, that's because HE IS. Kenshin isn't a total fuck up, he just needs to grow, and Kaoru is going to help him a lot in that area.

Ah the Kareoke scene, I know there are a million flames just waiting to burn me alive for that one. Kenshin? Singing? I know, I'm a fucking lunatic.What on god's green earth was I thinking? This, I needed Kaoru to fall for Kenshin this chapter, It was an absolute MUST, If this story is going to end well. Why? Because If I didn't make her fall head over heels for him, then after he pushes her away for the first time, she would have no reason to go back, and after that the story would end unfinished. Still not convinced? Kenshin is a total fucking pussy when it comes to relationships. There, I said it, and none of you can deny it, because you know it's true. And unlike the anime, Kenshin has a place to live, so nothing is forcing them to meet. I needed a catalyst for everything, and this was the most fucking brilliant part of the story if you ask me. I think the song perfectly explains Kenshin, It reveals the beautiful sadness in his soul, the love and pain that comes naturally from him. You don't understand it? TOO BAD.


	2. First Words On The Second Day

Disclaimer: I don't Own Rurouni Kenshin, You know it, I know it, and the American people know it. I'm Bob Dole...Bob Dole...Bob....Dole...........Bob...zzzzzzzzzz.....BOB DOLE!

A High School Story:

Chapter 2

First words on the Second Day

Kaoru moaned as she woke up. Yesterday had left her drained. She got dressed and went downstairs. "Good morning mom."

Her mother smiled. "Good morning Kaoru, what do you want for breakfast?"

Kaoru turned to her mom with a tired look. "I'm not really hungry right now, I think I'm just gonna take off."

Her mother tried to hide her frown. "Ok then... have a good day."

Kaoru turned towards the front door, as she left she thought to herself. (A good day huh? If things go well, today might just be beautiful.)

Even though she had left early, Kaoru was walking so slowly that she got to class only a minute before the bell rang. "Good morning class." Said the teacher as she walked into the room. Everyone gave her a monotone 'good morning.' "Today you will read pages 25-60 and do the questions on pages 43 and 61." Kaoru pulled out her book and was about to start reading when a note was passed to her. 'Hey Kaoru, you ok? You left me and misao kind of worried last night.' Kaoru smiled, it was nice to know they cared. She scribbled a quick 'yeah I'm fine', an**d** passed the note back. Seconds later, another note was passed. 'You've got something on your mind Kaoru. I can see it from across the room.' Kaoru grinned, and wrote 'I'm going to talk to him.' and sent the note back to Megumi who immediately stood up and yelled.

"WHAT!?" The teacher cringed.

"Sit down miss Takani, I will not tolerate your outbursts during class." Megumi looked embarrassed and sat down immediately. The rest of the period passed in silence.

When the bell rang, Kaoru tried to slip out and get to her next class before Megumi caught up to her, but was pulled aside as soon as she left the classroom. "What are you thinking!?" Megumi exclaimed. "Nobody knows anything about the guy! He could be some FREAK!"

Kaoru got a little angry despite herself. "That's the point! I **WANT** to get to know him! You say he might be some kind of freak, isn't there a chance that he might be just the opposite? Just a normal guy?"

Megumi almost fumed. "NORMAL!?!? HE NEVER TALKS TO ANYONE!"

Kaoru resisted the urge to slap her new friend. "Well has anyone ever tried to talk to him?" Kaoru smiled when Megumi's angry glare flickered away. "I didn't think so, now can we please not talk about this? Second period is going to start any second." And with that, Kaoru walked off leaving Megumi and quite a few bystanders staring blankly.

The next class passed, leaving Kaoru almost as frustrated as she had been after the fight with Megumi. She hadn't been able to focus, much less get any kind of work done. (Only one more period till lunch though.) She thought to herself and smiled. (And then I'll go talk to Kenshin) She imagined herself walking up to him "Hi..." she would say, and pause until he looked her into the eyes, piercing her body and staring deeply into her soul.

"Hi." He would say in a calm masculine voice. She would blush before continuing.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya and I..." She wouldn't be able to finish. Kenshin would put a finger on her lips to shush her and say.

"I already know what you want." As he pulls her in for a kiss.

Her daydreaming however, was interrupted when she bumped into someone and was brought back to reality. "Hey babe, you don't need to bump into me for my attention, all you gotta do is ask." She looked at who was talking to her. He was just about as tall and muscular as Sanosuke but his hair was blonde and his leering at her made him look almost vicious.

"Whatever." She said and got up but he grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Where do you think you're going babe? You haven't even apologized yet." She slapped his hand away.

"If you must know, I'm going to class. And if you want me to apologize, next time, don't be such an arrogant jerk. And fix your pick up lines while you're at it." Kaoru smirked when she saw the look on his face. He quickly recovered though.

"Well well, looks like we got a fiesty one here. You should be careful girl, one of these days you're liable to get in trouble with that big mouth of yours."

Kaoru pondered whether he was the type of guy to live up to a threat like that. (He certainly looks mean enough to) She thought when a familiar voice called out.

"Leave missy alone Enishi."

Kaoru looked behind her. "Sanosuke!" She called out.

"So you know this girl too? I thought that wench you call 'fox' was your woman these days." Enishi said with an evil smirk.

Sanosuke just smirked back. "Nah it's not like that between the missy and me, she's just one of Fox's friends, and she wouldn't be happy if I let scum like you hang around her."

Enishi growled. "Fine, do whatever you want." As he stormed off Sanosuke smiled.

"Hey missy, before you go to class, can I ask you something?"

Kaoru smiled. "Of course, but only if you tell me who that guy was."

Sano smirked. "That idiot is Enishi, he used to be top dog around here, well, until Aoshi and I got tired of him and layed him flat that is."

Kaoru laughed a little "Well it's good to know that the 'top dog' is looking out for me.

Sano grinned. "Yeah well, you know how it is, friends gotta look out for each other. Anyways, the Fox told me about your little plan, she was upset that you wouldn't listen to her, but the way I see it, everyone needs a friend, and Kenshin **is** way overdue to have one."

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks for understanding Sano, but we gotta get to class now right?"

Sano shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, see ya later missy."

"Yeah, later." she said as she walked off to class.

Kaoru sighed and opened the door to her classroom she went to sit down when she felt someone poke her. "Wha...Oh! Misao, I didn't notice we had science together yesterday."

Misao grinned. "Yeah, speaking of yesterday. You have a thing for him huh?"

Kaoru was surprised. "You mean Megumi never told you?"

Misao looked at her funny. "Tell me what?"

Kaoru looked around for a second and pulled Misao whispering into her ear. "_I'm gonna talk to him at lunch"_

Misao jumped. "Really? I bet Megumi was against it huh."

Kaoru grimaced. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Misao giggled. "Megumi won't admit it, but she's had a crush on him forever, but ended up with Sano. I'm happy for you though Jou-Chan, I bet he'll get weak at the knees when you walk up to him." Kaoru smiled and giggled a little as the teacher walked in. They spent the rest of the period passing notes and holding back laughter.

When the bell finally rang, Kaoru and Misao walked outside and looked to the tree Kenshin sat under every day. Sure enough, he was there, looking up at the sky with the eyes that Kaoru knew were full of pain threatening to consume him. "_Go get him Jou-Chan_." Misao whispered in Kaoru's ear and gave her an encouraging push. Kaoru smiled at Misao and started walking.

Thoughts raced through her head with every step. (I wonder what he's like. Will he like me? What should I say? Will he talk to me? Will he even notice me?) Before she knew it, she was standing next to him, his eyes closed as he basked in the comforting warmth of the sun. People started staring. Kaoru built up her courage and opened her mouth to speak. "_Hi..."_

Kenshin woke up around 4 A.M. Unable to sleep, he found himself in the Dojo, practicing the katas Seijuurou had taught him over the years. Seijuurou had once told him that he had thought of opening up a school for his art, but decided against it when he adopted him. Seijuurou felt that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style of swordsmanship would do better if only passed through family as it had been from Seijuurou's father to him. (Maybe I should show more gratitude to Seijuuro, we act more like brothers than father and son, but he did raise me, and provided me with things many other families looking to adopt couldn't) Kenshin thought as he finished one Kata and began another. (Like this art, it's helped me gain better control of myself, and it's something that had to claim his own.)

He continued going through different Katas and exercises for a few hours, and walked back to the house to get ready for school. After a quick shower, he went to the kitchen, finding Seijuurou sitting at the table eating breakfast. Kenshin sat down and ate his breakfast at a relatively fast pace. After finishing his food, he stood up and turned to leave, but before he closed the door he said. "I'll see you later dad." Seijuuro froze for a second. What the hell did that boy just call him?

Though he had managed to not think about it so far, he couldn't help but think about yesterday's events as he neared the school. He felt his heartbeat quicken a little. (What am I gonna do if I see her again? Yesterday was just...too much for me.) He tried to reason with himself. (Just relax, it's not like anything has really changed. If you act normal, everything will stay that way.) He quickened his pace a little and walked to class.

First and second period were fine, Kenshin was silent, did his work, and nobody even looked at him. Third period was different he could have sworn people were sneaking glances at him. He did his best to ignore it, but was relieved when the bell rang. (Just one more period and lunch time, then I'll have some time to relax.) He walked through the hall to class, a few looks, but nothing out of the ordinary. Fourth period was hell though. The teacher had actually called on him. "Mr. Himura, would you be so kind as to tell me what year the Hitokiri Battousai dissapeard from the Choshu Clan?" Even though he was appalled that the teacher had called on him, he inwardly smirked. He knew the answer of course, Seijuurou had actually made it a personal goal to teach him all about the wars in japan, the greatest battles, and of course, the most powerful men.

Kenshin knew more about the Hitokiri Battousai than most scholars. After all he had studied the same art that Kenshin himself had. The Hitokiri Battousai was the only person outside of the Hiko family that had been taught the art. He knew that the Hitokiri Battousai's real name was Shinta, and that he had never finished his training under Seijuuro's great grandfather, Seijuurou Hiko The Thirteenth. Shinta had been unable to stay out of the conflicts of the Bakumatsu and became the assasin known as the Hitokiri Battousai. And he also knew that after Shinta had become tired of killing and left the Choshu, that he spent the rest of hid life as a wanderer, helping the people that he could until the day he died. He could speak volumes about him right now and make the teacher look like an idiot. But he did not feel like answering the question, so he remained quiet. The teacher waited, but eventually had given up and had someone else answer the question. The rest of the period, he couldn't stop feeling the heated glances directed at him.

Kenshin could barely stand it by the time the bell ring. He hurried out the door and walked out to his favorite tree. Sitting down he looked up at the sky and instantly relaxed. He liked sense of freedom it brought him when he did. He closed his eyes and took in everything going on around him. He didn't notice one crucial thing until it was too late.

"_Hi..."_ Kenshin opened his eyes and there she was, the girl that had caused all of this confusion. Kenshin stared at her. (_She's even more beautiful today._) Kenshin snapped to his senses as he realized what he was doing.

He smiled and a tear slid down his cheek. "Hi..."

Kaoru was shocked. (He said hi, but he's crying? I wonder what's happening?) "What's wrong?"

Kenshin's smile went away. "It's just that... in few minutes, I'm going to wake up, and it's going to hurt knowing that the only way I'll be able to talk to you is in this beautiful dream."

Kaoru felt the sorrow in his words. What had caused him so much pain? The sadness in his words chilled her very soul. (I don't even know him, why does he affect me like this, to the point where I can't function? But more importantly, how can he live with that much pain? It must be killing him slowly.) Kaoru wanted to prove that this was real to Kenshin, to show him that there was someone who, so she did the first think she could think of.

Kenshin felt her hand as it touched his cheek, and caressed his face, her skin was smooth and her mere touch warm him to the core. Then it hit him, he could FEEL, what was going on. (OH MY GOD, THIS IS REAL!!!) Fear took over. He pulled away. "W–w-what are you doing?"

Kaoru smiled. "You thought this was a dream, I wanted to show you that it wasn't."

Kenshin was still suspicious. "Yeah....but why?"

Kaoru giggled a little. "I want to get to you know you."

Kenshin's eyes widened. Was she serious?

He composed himself. "That sounds...nice. I'm Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru smiled. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya." She held out her hand. She notice how slowly and gently Kenshin had taken it, almost as if he was afraid too, and shook.

"It's nice to me you." Kenshin said as he let go.

Kaoru let her hand fall to her side. "You too." She paused for a second. "You have a beautiful voice, I wanted to tell you that yesterday." Before Kenshin could respond however, someone reached out and grabbed Kaoru.

"Well well, you give me the cold shoulder and fall for this freak? Not a good idea babe." Enishi smirked evily as he tightened his grip on her wrist. Kaoru struggled and was about to yell at him when a dark growl came from behind her.

"_Let her go." _Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin, but his eyes were the most terrifying she had ever seen. Amber eyes that spoke of death glared through slits. Kaoru had trouble breathing looking into those eyes.

Enishi laughed. "So even the great enigma Kenshin has his favorite wench. You want me to let go? Then fight me."

Kenshin was unaffected by Enishi's taunt. _"Then let her go."_

Enishi smiled evily and threw Kaoru to the ground. "Alright then Kenshin, _come_ _on_."

Kaoru gasped as she hit the ground and looked up. Kenshin glared at Enishi until he took a stance, then he was a blur. She looked at Enishi, he was as surprised as she. And then Kenshin was upon him. Kenshin didn't think anything as he closed the gap between himself and Enishi at god-like speed, and solidly drove his first into his stomach. Enishi fell to all fours and coughed out blood, then gasped for air. The fight was over as soon as it had begun. Kaoru's eyes widened as Kenshin's reverted to beautiful violet, he walked up to her and held out a hand. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I should have stopped him before he got that close to you."

Kaoru was still stunned. (How did he move that fast? He's so strong too, even though he's barely bigger than me!)

She finally snapped out of it and slowly took his hand. "Thank you Kenshin." She gently smiled as she said this. After he helped her up though, he quickly pulled his hand away. "What's wrong?" She asked disappointed by his sudden withdrawl.

"It's just that...we've only just met...and everyone is staring at us." It was true, everyone WAS staring at them, no one had ever heard him speak before, and he had just taken Enishi, one of the best fighters in the school, out with one blow. But they were friends now weren't they?

"So what?" She took his hand back and smiled at him. "Let them look."

Suddenly, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, and Sano came running up. "Kaoru are you ok? Wow, Enishi just got the crap kicked out of him!" Sanosuke and Misao exclaimed at the same time. Aoshi just stood there, and Megumi looked at Kaoru. Kenshin tried to back away, but Kaoru tightened her grip.

"Kenshin, I'd like you to meet my friends. Sanosuke (Hey), Misao (Hi), Aoshi (...), and Megumi (Hello). Kenshin was nervous, today the first time he had talked to anyone at school, muchless 5 of them at the same time.

"Um...hi." There was an awkward silence, then Sano spoke up.

"What kind of move was that anyways? It was too fast for me to follow!"

Kenshin liked Sano, he had an appreciation for the art. "It actually wasn't a move, I just punched him in the stomach."

Sano couldn't believe it. "No way! You've got to be some kind of crazy martial artist to pull something like that!"

Kenshin couldn't help but smile, he liked the fact that they wanted to know about HIM, nobody ever had before. "Swordsman actually, I just applied what I knew to the fight." Aoshi nodded slightly, Sano grinned.

"Either way, that was great, I mean, Aoshi and I have laid him flat before, but what you did to him just now, that was on a totally different level than us."

Misao decided to join the fray. "As good a show as that fight was, I think the one right in front of us is better."

Everyone looked at Kenshin and Kaoru,they were still holding hands. They both blushed immediately. "Misao..." Kaoru whined jokingly and pulled Kenshin closer to her. His eyes widened as she put an arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Um..." Misao laughed. "Aw, poor guy's scared."

Kaoru let go. "I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to..."

Kenshin relaxed. "No, it's just that...You're the first people I've talked to in 12 years besides my father."

They all gasped. "12 YEARS!?" They all exclaimed in unison.

Kenshin looked down. "Yeah..." Sanosuke smirked.

"Then you've got a lot of catching up to do." Kenshin nodded weakly.

"That's IT!" Misao was jumping up and down. "We'll take Kenshin downtown today! We'll celebrate his return!" Everyone but Kenshin gave their assertions of agreement.

Kaoru looked at him. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go?"

Kenshin popped his head up. "What? Uh.. Sure!"

Kaoru laughed. "You weren't even paying attention were you?"

He shook his head. "No, I was thinking about what you said to me, that you like my voice. It was nice hearing a compliment from someone. I was trying to think of something to compliment you on, but..."

Kaoru urged him on. "But?"

Kenshin smiled. "I like everything about you. One thing wouldn't be enough."

Kaoru blushed. "_Kenshin..._" He just smiled, he felt so at ease, at peace even, and it was all because she had given him the benefit of the doubt, and reached out to him.

Sanosuke interrupted the moment though. "Look, as much as I'd like to stand out here and watch you make eyes at each other, lunch is almost over."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, we should get to class. Meet here after school then?" Everyone agreed, and they walked their separate ways to class.

Kaoru was on her way to class when she felt a tug on her arm. She stiffened a little and turned around. Kaoru relaxed, it was only Megumi. "Kaoru, about earlier, I..." Megumi looked downtrodden.

"Don't worry about it Megumi, Misao told me, and besides, everything turned out fine right?

Megumi smiled weakly. "Thank you Kaoru, I'll see you after school then." Then she turned and left for class. Kaoru did the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next 2 periods seemed unbearably long. People kept stealing glances at her, even the teachers did. And she kept thinking of what Kenshin had said. (_I like everything about you, one thing wouldn't be enough_.) The words kept echoing in her mind. It was definitely the nicest thing anyone had said to her. (He's so sweet...) Then she remembered what happened with Enishi.

(His eyes....they were so full of hatred. It felt like they were going to consume me.) She never wanted to see those eyes again. (Even if he was protecting me, it was like he was protecting someone he loved, not someone he had just met.) She thought as she walked to her sixth period class, P.E. (He did say he hadn't talked to anyone in 12 years though. Maybe I'm that important to him? _If only I was..._) She sighed as she changed in the locker room and went out to the field.

4th and 5th period was hell for Kenshin as well. Nobody had kept their eyes off him long enough to do their work, and suddenly, people were barraging him with questions. He was nervous, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He stayed silent. He also thought of what had happened during lunch. (I still don't get it, why am I warming up to her so quickly? Am I that desperate?) Another voice popped up in his head. (Does it really matter? I like her a lot, and she seems to like me as well, so isn't it just as well?) Both arguments were valid in his mind as they played themselves out. But then there was the fight with Enishi. (I didn't want to show anyone that side of me. But when I saw Enishi grab her like that, I lost it. I didn't care about anything but saving Kaoru. It took every ounce of control I had left to stop myself from continuing my attack.) Kenshin pushed the thoughts from his mind. He was going to have fun with Kaoru and the others after school. The thought alone put a smile on his face. When 5th period finally ended, Kenshin went to the locker room. (hmm, I think I'll actually wear my gym clothes today) He got changed and made his way to the field.

Kaoru was being assaulted with questions when she saw him. He was wearing a gym outfit that clearly showed his well toned body. The girls all turned to see what she was staring at. Kaoru took the opportunity to sneak away from them and run over to Kenshin when they turned back to where she was standing. "Kenshin, I didn't know you were in the same class as me!" Kenshin turned when he heard Kaoru's voice, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Kaoru's gym uniform left little to the imagination, but his tried anyways. He forced the images out of his head, not wanting the blood rushing anywhere that might prove to be...embarrassing.

"I didn't see you yesterday either, but I was rather focused on what I was doing."

Kaoru smiled. "I was waiting for school to end yesterday so I could go downtown with Megumi and Misao."

Kenshin smiled. "Yes, I find myself quite anxious to get out of school and spend the day with you." Kaoru blushed. "A-and the others of course!" Kenshin said nervously. Kaoru grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"_It's ok you know..._" Kenshin's face turned bright red.

"I... Uh..." Kaoru giggled.

She liked how he reacted, it was cute. She let go. "Well the teacher's coming so I better get to my group, I'll see you after class."

All Kenshin could manage to say was a quite "_yeah...see you."_

The rest of class was pretty uneventful. They both got a lot of stares, but the teachers kept the class busy enough to keep questions at bay. When the bell rang they changed and met outside of the locker rooms. Kenshin held his hand. "Walk with me?" Kaoru took his hand. As they walked, she pulled herself closer to him and leaned against his shoulder.

He flinched for a second when she did, but relaxed almost immediately. (Why does this feel so right? I haven't known him for more than a few hours and I already feel so at home right next to him. I wonder if he feels the same way about me?)

Kenshin wanted to put his arm around her, but he was afraid to. (What if it's too forward? I mean, we're already acting like a couple, walking like this. No, I'll let her set the pace, she hasn't had a problem with that yet.)

Finishing his thoughts, he saw they were in front of the tree where they were supposed to meet, and everyone was already there. Sano took the opportunity to make a comment "Well missy, looks like you and him are hitting it off pretty well."

Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed. Misao looked at Aoshi. "How come you won't hold my hand like that?" Aoshi just shrugged and held out his hand. Misao jumped up and down. "Yay! Aoshi's so nice!"

Everyone laughed."If, I'm not mistaken, we're going to go downtown to celebrate right?" Everyone turned to Megumi.

Sano put his arm around her. "That's right fox, we are, now let's go shall we?"

Everyone, even Aoshi smiled as they turned and walked downtown, the rest of the day was going to be something else...

**Chapter 2: End**

Well, there's chapter two, sorry I left it off like that, but I have big ideas for what's going to happen.

Anyways, here's some more answers to questions or comments you might have.

My story is turning out a lot more waffy than I thought, but I like it. So don't ask.

Why the tiny fight scene? I could have dragged it out, but all I really wanted to do was introduce that side of Kenshin, he will be appearing a few more times. Second, I wanted to create an enemy for Kenshin, and that was a short, but sweet way to do it. Third, everyone in this is just an average person, except for Kenshin. Why? He'll need to be if...never mind, I don't want to reveal too much.

What's the deal with the P.E. scene? I'm not exactly sure how it actually works, but I always see the boys and girls seperated for P.E. in manga. I wanted them to have a little bit of time together other than during lunch and after school, so there it is.

I know, I know, Kenshin isn't fucked up at all, I know I said he would be, but I changed my mind, hate me if you want, but I like the shy thing more.

And as always, any comments will be nice, so send lots of replies, or Email

Until next time folks.


	3. One to Sing, Six to Bowl

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I do own this priceless ming vase however...

Alright, I know some people have been wondering what grade everyone is in. Everyone is a senior except Misao, who is a junior. It's late October, so there's plenty more chapters coming out until their graduation, and I'll probably continue into college.

On a more serious note, this chapter officially breaks into the R rating, but that's what you've been waiting for isn't it.

**A High School Story:**

**Chapter 3**

**One to Sing, Six to Bowl**

Kenshin's mind was racing, a few hours ago he was the guy who never spoke, had no friends, and he was completely fine with that. And in an instant, he'd made five friends, one of which he was almost afraid to let go of. (And now we're going downtown... what the hell just happened to my life?) Kenshin stole a glance at Kaoru. (God, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and she came to me? I don't deserve her kindness...) Hi**s** grip on Kaoru's hand tightened, and she noticed.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?"

Kenshin looked at the ground. "It's just... why? I had nobody to call a friend, and now I have a whole group of them. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do... and then there's you..."

Kaoru gently held his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "What about me?"

Kenshin sighed sadly. "You come into my life, and suddenly I have friends, people I can trust and have fun with. But then I look at you, and I can't help but feel something more, and It's strange because I don't know anything about you."

Kaoru smiled and pulled him to her, embracing him in a gentle hug. "Some things can't be explained, and is that really such a bad thing?" Kenshin's lips curled into a smile of relief, and slowly put his arms around her.

"We're here." Aoshi stated simply. Kaoru and Kenshin let go of each other, but kept their hands intertwined as they entered the hustle and bustle of downtown.

"So were should we go first?" Misao asked.

"Movie." Suggested Aoshi.

"Too early for that." Stated Megumi in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"We could go hang at the park." Sano said with a grin, thinking his idea was perfect.

"What, so you could hit on every girl that strolls by?" Huffed Megumi, Sano looked down in disappointment.

"It's Kenshin's day, why don't we ask him?" Kaoru suggested and squeezed his hand a little.

"Um, I dunno... go bowling?" Kenshin asked.

"Great idea! We can go to that bowling alley that opened last week." Sano replied.

"Yeah, and each couple can be a team!" Misao jumped up and down even as she said it.

"I have no problem with it." Megumi said nonchalantly. Aoshi nodded in approval

"Then let's go." Kaoru said sweetly as she gently tugged Kenshin in the direction of the bowling alley.

For a bowling alley, it was pretty crowded, but they managed to get a lane. Colored lights flashed and dance music played as they got chose their balls and put on their bowling shoes. Aoshi set up the scoreboard. Megumi was up first. "So Kenshin, what have you been doing for twelve years that pulled you away from the real world?"

Kenshin forced a smile. "Mostly training with Seijuurou, other than that and school, I really didn't do anything else."

Sano grinned stupidly. "So your old man's a swordsman huh? Pretty cool, what dojo does he teach at?"

Kenshin sighed. Sano was an annoying idiot, but he liked that about him. "My 'old man' is dead, Seijuuro is my adopted father, but I guess that what you said is close enough. He is a swordsman, but his art is passed through blood, and since he does not have a son of his own, he taught me."

Sano felt guilty. "I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

Kenshin grimaced. "It's ok, you didn't know."

Megumi pulled on Sanosuke. "It's your turn." She had bowled an eight.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done." Sano said arrogantly as he picked up his ball. After taking a second to aim, he practically hurled the ball at the pins, scoring a nine. Sano laughed and sat back down.

"My turn!" Misao exclaimed. She bowled a six and sat down with a sad look on her face. Aoshi silently got up and bowled a spare. Nodding slightly as his accomplishment, he sat down. Kaoru was up next. She calmly picked up her ball and also got a spare.

"Alright Kenshin show us what you can do." Sano taunted him. Kenshin just looked at him vacantly and picked up his ball. Looking back at Kaoru with a smile he turned towards the lane, focused, swung his arm and released the ball, sending it careening to the pins at an ungodly speed, easily knocking down every pin. Everyone looked at Kenshin with wide eyes, even people in the neighboring lanes stared at him in awe.

"What the hell was that?" Sanosuke finally said, breaking the momentary silence.

Kenshin just smiled. "Proper application of one art to another."

The rest of the game went about the same way. In the end Kenshin and Kaoru had a combined score of 460, Sano and Megumi had 429, and Misao and Aoshi had 417. They were all smiling as they returned their gear and left the building.

"Damn, you're good Kenshin" Sano laughed and hit him on the back. "Thanks." Kenshin smirked slightly.

"So what next?" Asked Misao as she stuck herself to Aoshi who put an arm around her.

"Well, it's not too late for a movie now, and it would be nice to relax for a while." Megumi threw in.

Sano grinned. "You just want to make out in the dark don't you, huh Fox." He kept grinning even after she slapped him.

"I have no problem with a movie, what about you Kenshin?" Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"I'm fine with whatever you guys wanna do." (More like I'm fine with anything YOU want to do Kaoru.) He thought to himself.

"Let's go then." Aoshi said and turned in the direction of the theater with Misao still clinging to him.

A few minutes later they were standing outside the movie theater trying to decide what they wanted to see. "What about this one?" Megumi asked, pointing at a poster for some romantic film.

"Well I wanted to see House of Flying Daggers, but whatever puts me in a dark room with you is fine by me." Sanosuke smirked at Megumi who blushed, but didn't say anything in return.

"I wanna see that one too!" Misao exclaimed as she looked at Aoshi with wide eyes. He just nodded an 'ok'.

"What about you Kenshin? You wanna make a pass at your woman too?" Kaoru hit Sano, her face a deep red.

Kenshin tried to think of what to say. "Um...I...we...we're just friends...we just met..." Kaoru looked at Kenshin fumbling with his words and blushed even deeper.

Sano took the opportunity to strike again. "For '_friends_' who '_just met'_ you held onto each other pretty tightly today." Neither of them could think of something to defend themselves against that.

Sano grinned at his victory and walked up to the ticket booth. "Six tickets for the make out movie." Surprisingly the ticket seller knew which movie he meant and handed him the tickets. "Alright, now pay for your tickets." Sano said as he handed everyone a ticket, taking their money and pocketing it. "Alright, now lets go!" He grinned as he held the door open for everyone to enter. Once they were in they had enough time to buy a few snacks and drinks before they entered the theater.

"Sano, let's go sit _over there..._" Megumi motioned to a corner of the theater. Sano smirked.

"You got it Fox." They walked off.

"Hey Aoshi, don't you wanna go sit over there?" Misao said as she began to drag him to the other side of the theater.

Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves alone. "So...where do you wanna sit?" Kenshin asked, his voice wavering a tiny bit.

Kaoru blushed. "How about...over there?" She pointed to a seat towards the back in an aisle nobody was sitting in.

"Um...sure." Kenshin replied. They sat down just as the movie started.

The beginning of the movie was slow, with little plot development and shoddy character interaction, but got better as the movie went on. During a particularly 'passionate' part of the movie he glanced around. Sano and Megumi were well into their make out session, Misao and Aoshi were just starting theirs. In fact, it seemed like everyone in the theater but them was making out. (What if Kaoru wants to... what am I supposed to do?) He looked at Kaoru, her head was resting on his shoulder, and they were holding hands, but it didn't seem like she wanted anything more than what was currently happening, which was a relief to the inexperienced Kenshin. He turned back to the movie.

Kaoru sighed. She really wanted Kenshin to make a move. She didn't know why. (I barely know him. But does that really matter? It feels right to be with him, isn't that enough?) She was leaning on him, and they were holding hands, wasn't that enough of a sign? (Well we have been holding hands all day, maybe he's trying not to be too forward?) She felt him look at her momentarily then turn back to movie. (Was he thinking about it? Maybe I should give him a little push.) She kissed his cheek. Kenshin turned to her, his cheek burning where she had kissed him.

"Kao...mrrphh" He failed to finish as Kaoru pushed her lips on to his.

Even as she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled away. _"Kenshin?" _Kaoru pleaded.

"I...Kaoru...sorry, it's not right..." Her eyes welled up in tears. _"Why? I want this Kenshin... I don't care if we just met. The way I feel around you...AH!" _

Kenshin had given in. The pain in her voice, the tears welling up, they drove him mad, he had to take that pain away. So he pressed himself against her, forcing his mouth onto hers. Kaoru stifled a moan as Kenshin thrust his tongue into her mouth, which she caressed with hers. One of her hands made its way to his chest feeling his strong body. One of his hands held her head, the other wrapped around her back. When they pulled away for air his mouth moved to her neck. He gently sucked and bit her tender skin. Kaoru bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Lost in the heat that consumed him, Kenshin moved a hand to her breast, slowly massaging and kneading it, loving the way she arched her body into him, approving his actions.

Kaoru wanted to cry out, she wanted him to take her, the burning sensation between her legs only made it worse, she crushed her body into his, rubbing herself against him, trying to relieve the fire that was burning inside her. She found her hand rubbing her nether regions through her clothes, but it wasn't enough. She took Kenshin's hand from her breast and led it down urging him to massage her tender spot. His hand moved into her skirt and felt her soaking through her panties, feeling her body shudder under his touch. Kaoru could feel the moan rising in her body, she knew she couldn't hold it back on her own. Moving Kenshin's mouth from her neck, she violently kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, and drawing his into hers. She moaned into him and pushed her burning petals into Kenshin's hand. Then the lights went on.

They immediately pulled away from each other, blushing furiously, but smiling lovingly. Kenshin rearranged himself so his arousal wasn't noticeable then looked at his hand and found it wet and sticky. Kaoru looked down at her skirt, thankfully it hadn't soaked through that yet, but she knew she had to get to the bathroom and clean up. Kenshin quickly tried to clean his hand with a napkin he found next to their forgotten snacks. He finished just as the others came over. "So, had some fun did you?" Sano joked. They looked down at the ground, both trying to think of something to say.

"Oh my!" Said Megumi evily.

"Way to be forward Kaoru!" Giggled Misao. Before any more taunts could be thrown at them, they both said "Gotta use the bathroom." and took off, leaving the rest, even Aoshi to laugh at their embarrassment.

Kaoru was sitting in a stall, wiping off the excess... 'fluid' from herself. (_That was amazing..._) She thought to herself. (I can't believe we went that far in a movie theater though... But I'd do it again.) She giggled to herself and left the bathroom, meeting the others outside. Sano was taunting Kenshin, so she went up and hit him on the head. "You should worry about your own love life, you were going at it too."

Sano shook his head. "Yeah, but not like you guys."

Kaoru was shocked. "You...you watched!"

Misao looked ather seriously. "I don't think there was anyone who WASN'T watching you guys. You had everyone in the theater hot and bothered!" Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other, but instead of blushing, they smiled which totally threw everyone off. Kaoru turned back to Misao.

"Wait...everyone? Then...you?"

It was Misao's turn to be embarrassed. "I...well...you two just..." Kaoru turned to Megumi and Sano. "Well, what about you two?" They looked away and said nothing. Kaoru looked back at Kenshin. "Great, now we have to worry about them fantasizing about us!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Well what now? ...Kenshin?"

Kenshin was dazed. His afterglow was gone and what had just happened hit him like a cannon. (I can't believe we just did that. It felt so right...but was it? She said she wanted it, and god knows that I did. That has to be good enough right?) He thought of her pained voice and the tears in her eyes. (Who cares, even if it was wrong, if she wants me, I will never refuse her.)

"Kenshin?" He snapped back to reality, Kaoru was holding onto him.

"Sorry? I was lost in thought." Kaoru just giggled and put a hand on his chest.

"It's getting late, is there anywhere you want to go before we have to leave?" Kenshin thought for a second.

"You wanna go to that kareoke bar?" Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru beamed. "Another chance to hear you sing? Why didn't you suggest that earlier?"

Kenshin smiled. "Not really sure."

Sano looked at Megumi. "You got any idea why Missy here is so happy about?"

Megumi sighed. "Kenshin has the voice of an angel."

Sanosuke laughed. "Really? I've gotta hear this."

Misao tugged Aoshi's coat. "You'll sing a song for me too, right?" Aoshi nodded. "YAY! I'm so happy!" Misao jumped up and down then hugged him. They all laughed as they made their way to the karaoke bar.

They were about halfway there when saw someone stopped right in front of Kenshin. She looked almost like Kaoru, but she had black eyes and pale white skin. She left her hair hanging and it swayed as she walked. The strange thing was that she looked pissed. "Can I help you?" Asked Kenshin in a curious tone. She looked him right in the eyes, and smacked him. "OW!" He yelped as he moved a hand to where she hit him. "What the hell was that for?" The girl fumed at him.

"How could you do that do my brother?" Everyone just stared, not really sure what to make of the situation.

"Do you know her?" Kaoru whispered in Kenshin's ear. He shook his head.

"Wait, I know who she is!" Exclaimed Sannosuke. "She's Enishi's older sister Tomoe, She graduated last year." Hearing this and understanding what was going on Kenshin glared at the girl.

"How could I? He Physically harmed Kaoru and then challenged me to a fight! He brought that all upon himself. How could I? How could you? Defend someone like that? Even if he is your brother!" Tomoe was taken aback.

"Hpmh" She said and stormed off.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed. "How could you be so rude?"

Kenshin's eyes softened as he turned to Kaoru. "She was defending someone who hurt you...and it was his fault. It's not like I really have anything against her. I just wanted to make it clear to her that he was the one at fault."

Kaoru smiled. "Well, I'll let it go this time, now let's go sing." Everyone began to walk, but stopped when they noticed Kenshin wasn't following.

"Hey don't let that get to you Ken-san." Megumi said in a comforting voice.

Kenshin sighed. "I'm not, but she was kind of right, I could have held back more. Even though he's a creep."

Sanosuke walked up to Kenshin and hit him on the top of the head. "Stop dwelling on it, you can't change what's already happened. Now let's go sing before I decide to pick you up and carry you."

Kenshin smiled, it was nice to have people who supported him. "You're right, let's go." Kaoru held out her hand for Kenshin, he gently took it, and with hands clasped as one, they walked to the karaoke bar with smiles on their faces.

When they got there, Sano was just finishing one of his many fight stories. "So I took his punch, moving with it to minimize the damage, then I swung hard and hit him right in the face, he went down like a rag doll." Kenshin laughed, he liked the way Sano bragged about all of his fights. They went inside and took their seats. Sano was full of energy from telling his story, and demanded to sing first. "Don't hurt yourself." Megumi said slyly as he walked up to the mike.

He chose 'Lose Yourself' by some American rapper called 'Eminem.' He didn't do that bad of a job either, but he lost the tempo a little on the last chorus. He sat back down with a smile.

"Not too shabby eh?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why that song though?" Asked Megumi.

Sano smirked. "Reminds me of some of my better fights." Everyone laughed.

"You next! You promised!" Misao reminded Aoshi. He curtly nodded and got up. He sang 'Super Man' by 'Goldfinger' He didn't do too well though, and gave up about halfway through the song. Misao pouted. "How could you let me down like that?"

Aoshi just shrugged. "I guess it's my turn then." Said Kenshin.

Kaoru smiled at him. "Do your best." He smiled back and went to choose a song. He looked through the track list. (Hmm, this one looks good.) After making his decision, he started the song and began to sing.

Song: After We Go

Artist: Tantric

_Do you know how we got right here  
Is it something we probably asked for  
All the answers are not quite clear  
But the question is one that you can't ignore _

We walk around like we don't live with consequence  
And still believing what we do is right  
So how's it feel to run and hide for your defense  
You're not the only one to face the fight

It's been a long time  
Believe it or not  
We've got a strong mind  
But we never remember to use it

_Something tells me that we've got to be suffering  
After seein' everything  
I can't believe we still don't know  
What it is that we think we're searching for _

After we go  
It seems the same mistakes will carry on  
That's what we get for giving up

I don't know how long this will last  
But I will keep on pushing  
I've gotta make all the time that has passed  
Turn into reasons to get me through it

We walk around like we don't live with consequence  
And still believing what we do is right  
So how's it feel to run and hide for your defense  
You're not the only one to face the fight

It's been a long time  
Believe it or not  
We've got a strong mind  
But we never remember to use it  
Something tells me that we've got to be suffering  
After seein' everything  
I can't believe we still don't know  
What it is that we think we're searching for

After we go  
It seems the same mistakes will carry on  
That's what we get for giving up  
But until then We have to realize there's more to it

Than we could ever see there was

After we go  
It seems the same mistakes will carry on  
That's what we get for giving up  
But until then  
We have to realize there's more to it  
Than we could ever see there was

After we go  
It seems the same mistakes will carry on  
That's what we get for giving up  
But until then  
We have to realize there's more to it  
Than we could ever see there was

The song ended and once again, everyone's eyes in the room were turned to him. Kenshin sat back down. "Wow..." Sano managed to say with a very impressed tone in his voice. Misao and Megumi were still staring at him. Aoshi was silent but his eyes glimmered strangely.

Kaoru embraced him. _"That was beautiful..." _She whispered into his ear. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and whispered.

"_So are you."_ Kaoru's face slightly tinged.

Megumi finally opened her mouth. "It's getting dark."

Kaoru looked out the window and saw that the sun had already set, then she looked at her watch. "Ah! I need to get home! I told my mom I'd be back early today."

Aoshi looked at Misao. "I'll walk you home."

Misao snapped out of her daze. "You will? Yay!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll walk you home too fox." Megumi looked at Sano as he said it.

"Of course you will." She grinned.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you Kenshin." Everyone left the building and with a quick exchange of 'good byes' and 'see ya tomorrows' they went their separate ways.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked the night streets, hands held. Kaoru leaned against Kenshin as they walked. "Thank you for today Kenshin, I loved it."

Kenshin thought back on the day, he loved it all too. "No, I should be thanking you Kaoru, if you hadn't come into my life... I don't want to think about it if you hadn't. You turned my life upside down and taught me how to feel again. For that I can never repay you."

Kaoru kissed him on the cheek. _"You already have." _They walked in silence after that, happy with the feeling that they gave one another.

"Well, here's my house." Kenshin looked over, it was a nice house, not as big as Seijuurou's but then again, there weren't many houses as big as his in the area.

"Good night then Kaoru." He pulled her into a tight embrace that she melted into. When he let go, she looked into his eyes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, which Kenshin returned. She slowly pulled away.

"Good night Kenshin." She looked at him one last time then turned to her house.

"Wait." She looked back at Kenshin. "I live pretty close by. I could walk with you to school tomorrow if you want."

Kaoru smiled. "I'd love that Kenshin." She looked back at her house and went inside.

Kenshin looked up at the night sky. "I guess I better get home too..."

When Kaoru got home her mom was waiting for her. "You said you were going to be home early today Kaoru."

Kaoru felt a small ting of guilt. "I'm sorry mom, but I had the most magical day, I lost track of time."

Her mom smirked. "Looking at your neck, I'd say your day was pretty magical too."

Kaoru panicked. "What?" She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, there was a huge hickey from where Kenshin had been... she blushed even as she thought about it.

Her mom was standing behind her. "So, did you?"

Kaoru looked at her mom. "Did I wha...Oh! No no no mom, we just kind of...made out in the movie theater." She felt embarrassed saying it to her mom.

"Well, I just hope you don't make any bad choices dear. Now, would you like me to heat up some dinner?"

Kaoru looked back in the mirror at her neck. "No, I think I'm fine mom." She walked to her room and went inside. "I love you mom, good night." She said before closing the door.

"I love you too Kaoru, good night." Her mom replied. Not bothering to get changed for bed, she got under her covers and quickly fell asleep thinking of Kenshin.

Kenshin opened the door and found Seijuurou standing right on the other side. "Where were you boy? And why the hell did you call me dad this morning?" Kenshin smiled, he liked the fact that Seijuurou was that concerned, it almost felt like he was his real father.

"I was out with some friends. We went bowling, sang some songs at a karaoke bar, and...saw...a movie. As for why I called you dad, I'm not really sure." He had a little trouble talking about the movie, it made the whole scene of what happened between him and Kaoru flash through his head.

Seijuurou noticed it. "So my idiot son has a significant other? And friends? What in god's name drove you to accomplish so much in one day?"

Kenshin looked down at the ground not denying that he had a 'significant other.' "Kaoru did."

Seijuurou didn't even pretend to understand that. "Whatever boy, there's some food in the fridge." Kenshin nodded a simple thanks and left for the kitchen "Oh and invite 'Kaoru' over for dinner tomorrow." Seijuurou threw in as he left the room laughing.

Kenshin thought about it as he ate. (It's not that bad of an ideaI'll ask her tomorrow. I'll just have to tell Seijuurouto prepare everything before we get here.) He finished his food and put his dishes in the dishwasher. After a quick shower he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, replaying the incidents of the day in his mid until he succumbed to the grasp of sleep.

Seijuuro smirked as he sat under the moonlit sky and drank some sake. His son was getting more interesting by the day..._  
_

**Chapter 3: End**

Well now, that was something else, but I'm happy with it. Don't worry folks this is nowhere near the end. I'm not even done with the begining yet. Well as always there's some obvious thing people wanna know, so here's a few answers off the top of my head.

I was asked if Tomoe was going to be in the story. Well here she is, and if you can't tell, I'm not particularly fond of her.

I wanted to do a lemon scene, but couldn't think of a way to make them go all the way...just yet. Thus the movie scene was born, It also officially marks Kenshin and Kaoru as an item, which was something I needed to do.

I like Sanosuke, so I gave him a bigger part than I originally planned. Actually Aoshi's part is bigger too, when I first started this, he was going to be almost non-existant. Megumi's part isn't quite as big now that Sanosuke has dominated the field, but Misao's is about what I figured.

Actually I really like how this chapter turned out, despite the feeling in my gut that keeps telling me to change it. Then again, if I always listened to my gut, I'd be overweight. Ha ha, bad joke, It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm still up, Because updating my story for you fools to read is that important to me, so deal with it. PRETTY PLEASE?

And as always, I would love your comments, so please review my work or Email me


	4. Vibrant Shades Of Black And White

1

Disclaimer: On the 9th day God created Rurouni Kenshin, and it was good. Satan coveted the new creation of god and tried to take it from him. After a great battle it was lost in the realm of mortals and entrusted to one human to safeguard. (And make tons of money off of) That person is not me. _Psalm: New Genesis; Jared Doesn't Own Rurouni Kenshin 8:17_

Before I begin I would just like to thank everyone who has supported me so far, you're the driving force behind my work. I would like to give a SPECIAL THANKS to the following people: **Drac-frst**, and **Twilight Amarathine**. Your comments have gotten me seriously involved with this project, so expect me to email you from time to time with special updates.

A High School Story:

Chapter 4:

Vibrant Layers of Black and White

Kaoru had a problem. She hadn't thought about it last night, but what was she going to do about it now? She couldn't go to school with THAT on her neck. She couldn't hide it, no amount of cover up was going to, and even though winter was coming, it was still too warm for a scarf.

"What am I going to do?" She yelled out in frustration. Kenshin was going to be here any minute! What was he going to think? "MOOOOOOOM! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Kaoru panicked.

"Now now dear, don't make so much of a fuss, I've got an idea." She slapped a large square band-aid on her neck "There! Now all you have to do is say you fell or something."

Kaoru's expression calmed a little. "I guess, I just wonder what Kenshin is gonna say..."

Her mom smiled. "So his name is Kenshin? I think that's a very nice name." Kaoru looked at her mom, wondering what his name had to do anything. Grabbing her backpack she walked towards the door.

"Bye mom, I love you!" With a smile she walked out to the curb and waited for Kenshin to come.

Kenshin also had a problem. "What do you mean you never told me to invite Kaoru over for dinner?"

Seijuurou looked at Kenshin seriously. "Because I don't even know who Kaoru is, much less why I should invite her over for dinner."

Kenshin glared at him. "Because I went out with her all day yesterday and made out with her in a movie theater!" He immediately covered his mouth, he hadn't meant to let that one slip.

"Idiot Boy!" Seijuurou replied calmly. "You were here training all day yesterday and you passed out from exhaustion, now stop fantasizing!" He strained his self control trying not to burst out laughing. He had just gotten Kenshin to tell him about what they did at the movies, which he obviously had not wanted to tell him just yet. (The idiot is actually considering that it was all just a dream.) Seijuurou thought to himself. (Well I better not crush his hopes any further. Time to bring him back)

Kenshin was crushed, his face deathly pale. (It was all just a dream...who was I kidding myself? She wouldn't ever talk to me...)

Seijuurou hit him on the head. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you boy! I said I'd have dinner ready by six so be here with Kaoru around then."

Kenshin's face returned to it's normal color. "What? But why?"

Seijuurou laughed and hit on the head. "Because no son of mine spends a day like that with a woman and then doesn't have a nice dinner with her."

Kenshin looked confused. "But you said...?"

Seijuurou laughed even harder. "Idiot, you need to stop listening to your doubt, of course you went out and had some fun. And it's about damn time too."

Kenshin was pissed. "You asshole, how could you do that to me? Besides it's not like you're going out with anyone."

Seijuurou just winked at Kenshin. "Just because you're an idiot and can't keep a secret, doesn't mean I can't either. Now get out of here, you're running late."

Kenshin's mouth opened, his anger towards Seijuurou vanished. "Crap, I have to go get Kaoru!" He ran out the door using the god like speed granted from the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Kaoru was just a little disappointed. He was late. It wasn't really that big of a deal, but it was his idea, so he should have been early. (Oh well, I guess he IS kinda new to this.) She suddenly felt arms wrap around her softly. She knew the touch and she melted into it. "Good morning Kenshin." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my dad was being a dick." She laughed a little.

"Kiss me and I'll forgive you." He happily complied, turning her around and brining his lips to hers. Kaoru put her arms around Kenshin and drew him further into the kiss, slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth. After a moment, the**y** pulled away. "You should apologize more often Kenshin." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Kenshin remembered the movie theater. "I think I did enough of that yesterday." He mused.

"That's not funny." Kaoru replied, then attached herself to Kenshin's arm.

"I'll apologize later."

She smiled. "I'd like that, but for now lets get to school." They looked at each other one last time, then slowly made their way to school.

They quickened their pace as they entered the gates to the school, both feeling a small sense of fear as they shrunk under the piercing gazes. Some made snide comments as they walked towards the main build**ing**, causing them to hold onto each other just a little tighter, things didn't get any better inside either. Now they were in a crowded hallway of students, everyone staring at them, some in surprise, some in jealousy, and some in hatred for what happened to Enishi.

Getting to class seemed to take forever, when they finally got to Kaoru's first period class he let go of her. "I'll see you at lunch, and I'll try to find you between classes too."

**(I'd recommend changing she to Kaoru) **She kissed him on the cheek. "Ok, see you later Kenshin." Turning she walked to her seat and sat down while Kenshin headed towards his first period. He was at the door of his class when there was an announcement on the P.A. system.

"Would Kenshin Himura please report to the Principal's office?"

(Oh god, this is about yesterday isn't it? I wonder what they're gonna do to me.) He slowly opened the door to the office.

"Name and Reason." Stated the secretary plainly.

"Kenshin Himura, I'm to report to the Principal's office. The secretary pushed a button.

"Principle Yamata, Kenshin Himura is here to see you." A gruff, yet happy voice rang through the intercom.

"Send him in please." The secretary looked at him. You can go in now.

Kenshin walked into the principle's office. "You wanted to see me sir?" Mr. Yamata looked seriously at Kenshin.

"What you did yesterday was a terrible thing Himura." Kenshin cringed at being ad**d**ressed by his last name. "Enishi suffered serious bruising and some internal bleeding. He was rendered unconsious. Nobody knows how you did it either, it looks like a single punch but that's completely preposterous. Would you be so kind as to explain exactly WHAT you did to him?"

Kenshin looked at Yamata. "I punched him once." He stated it simply and emotionlessly.

"What! There's no way someone could do that in one hit, even train martial artists would have trouble with it."

Kenshin's expression changed from emotionless to bored. "I can and I'll prove it." Yamata laughed.

"And how will you do that Himura? By hitting me? I would advice against it."

Kenshin glared momentarily, he did not like being mocked. "I'll do it to that tree." He said calmly, pointing at a large maple outside.

Yamata laughed even harder. "Fine then Himura, let's go oustide."

They walked to the tree. "Alright Himura, amaze me." Yamata chortled. Kenshin merely looked at the tree for all but a second, and struck. A thunderous crack roared out and a shower of leaves fell to the ground. "What!" Yamata gasped as he looked at the tree, there was a huge dent in the tree, splintering outwards. "H-how did you?" Yamata managed to ask. Kenshin looked at him seriously.

"I just did, and I held back even more than when I hit Enishi. Now was there anything else you wanted?"

Yamata was shocked. (Holding back, just who is this boy?) He collected himself. "Yes there is, why did you attack him?" Kenshin looked at the ground and sighed.

"He hurt Kaoru, then he challenged me."

Yamata thought for a second. (Who's Kaoru? Oh yes, that new girl. He was protecting her? This is more interesting than I thought.) "Hmm. And what's your relationship with Kaoru?" Kenshin's eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of what to say. Yamata laughed. "I see, you don't need to answer the question. Thank you for your time Himura, I'll ask some other students and call you back later to speak with you further."

Kenshin bowed slightly. "Goodbye Mr. Yamata."

Yamata nodded. "Goodbye Himura."

As he left the office, Kenshin felt a pang of worry. What if he was expelled? He wouldn't be able to see Kaoru until after school. (I could live with that, but what about her?) He smacked himself on the head. (Mr. Yamata seemed like a nice guy after I told I was defending Kaoru, maybe he just had the wrong impression of me. Well, I guess he wouldn't think much better of me when I was the quiet guy either. I'm sure he'll find out the truth and it'll all be fine.) His thoughts turned to his work as he entered the classroom and sat down, opening his workbook.

Kaoru's first period wasn't great either. Notes were constantly passed to her. Some asking her how she got Kenshin to talk. Some asking what Kenshin was like. Some telling her they would avenge what Kenshin did to Enishi. And still, some asked if Kenshin was available. Plus she was worried about Kenshin, she heard him get called to the office. (Seems like once I got to him, he became just like everyone else, admirers, enemies and all.) She thought to herself as she opened another note. It read, "So, what happened after we split up?" Kaoru smiled, knowing it was from Megumi. She wanted to respond but didn't want to risk someone deciding to her note before it got to Megumi, or even worse, reading it out loud to the class. So she waited until after class and pulled her aside. "It's was great." Started Kaoru, not waiting for Megumi ask how it went. "We had a short romantic conversation, then walked the rest of the way home. When we got to my place he kissed me so gently. _It was perfect _Megumi." Megumi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Better than I expected, now if only Sano could try some of that. Not that I'm disappointed with him." They shared a short laugh. "Well, I'll see you at lunch Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled. "You too." They turned and went to their second period class.

Second period was about the same as first for Kaoru, lot's of notes passed, and a lot of looks from her class mates. She waited until after class then pulled Misao aside and told her about last night. "That's great Kaoru! It was like that with me and Aoshi too, but I didn't get a romantic kiss from him. I'll ask him for it later." She giggled. "Well, I gotta get to third." They exchanged a quick goodbye and went to third period.

Third period was the same, except Kaoru had lunch to look forward to. About halfway through the period, the P.A. system rang out again. "Will Kenshin Himura please report to the

Principal's office?"

Kaoru felt her heart sink. (Twice? I hope Kenshin is ok...)

Kenshin didn't even bother with the secretary on his way in this time, he strode right into Mr. Yamata's office. "Ah, Himura." Said Yamata, either not noticing or not caring that Kenshin has **(I think you can delete the has, it doesn't really make the sentence sound right) **walked into his office before being ok'ed by his secretary. "I've had a talk with many students today, and most of them describe an account that mimics yours, however, a few say otherwise." Kenshin felt somewhat worried. "But I'm sure that those are either Mr. Enishi's friends or people who aren't too fond of you, so I discounted their descriptions." Kenshin felt himself relax. "While, normally you would be expelled, since it was clearly an act of defense, and since up until this point you've been a model student, I'm going to let this slide. But another incident like this and I will have no choice in my options."

Kenshin bowed deeply. "Thank you sir."

Yamata looked back to his work. "You are excused." Kenshin lifted himself from his bow and turned to leave the office, but paused before the door.

"Excuse me... Mr. Yamata, I'd hate to trouble you any further, but could I ask for a huge favor?"

Kaoru was worried, lunch had started 15 minutes ago, and Kenshin wasn't there. "You think he's still with the principal?" Asked Sano.

"Maybe..." She sighed, just as she was forcefully grabbed from behind.

"Not so tough that you're freak isn't here to protect you." Said the guy who had grabbed her. "Now you're gonna get it for what happened to Enishi." Kaoru's eye's widened in fear.

"Hey idiot." Sano said calmly.

"Forget that we're here?" Finished Aohsi.

The guy suddenly realized how deep he just dug his grave. (No wonder nobody else wanted to go...) Were his last thoughts as he was sent into a blissful daze, falling to the ground unconsious.

"Honestly, you guys are going to get in serious trouble one of these days." Huffed Megumi.

Sano just cracked his knuckles with a silly grin. "No we wont. The principle likes us too much, plus we do a lot more good than we do bad."

Misao giggled in agreement. "You know it's true Megumi."

Kaoru wasn't paying attention to them, she had spotted Kenshin walking towards them and ran out to greet him. "What took you so long?" She asked as she put her arms around him.

"Principal wanted to sort yesterday's mess out. He actually let me off when he heard I was defending you. They walked to the others when Kenshin noticed the body on the ground. "What happened to him?" He asked plainly.

Sano answered. "He tried to nab Kaoru and 'avenge Enishi' I think"

Kenshin's eyes shot open. "What?"

Sano laughed "Calm down, while we're around, Kaoru is as safe as the Emperor."

Kenshin's expression softened "I should have known." They talked and laughed for a while until the bell rang, sounding the end of lunch.

"So we just gonna meet here after school?" Asked Misao, before everyone took off.

"Actually, I had something planned for me and Kaoru today, but after the principal called me in and I had to talk with him, it slipped my mind. Kaoru, you wanna spend today just the two of us? I want** you **to come over for dinner tonight too."

Sano walked up and put an arm around Kenshin's shoulder. "So, you're moving in on her already? A **(The a doesn't really make sense)** Too confident for my taste but I like it."

Kenshin sighed and brushed Sano's arm off of him. "It's not like that. Kaoru and I just don't know very much about each other, and I thought it would be nice to spend the day alone to correct that."

Kaoru smiled. "I'd love that Kenshin." Kenshin smiled back. "Good, meet me behind the school after the last bell."

Kaoru tried to think of what Kenshin had in mind. "Ok." They kissed for a moment and left.

"Well what about us then?" Asked Sano, the four of them were still standing there.

"We'll worry about it later." Megumi shrugged. They all sighed, and left for class.

Kenshin liked fourth period, it **(If you changed 'was' to 'being', it will make the sentence with the comma actually work, grammar wise...)** was art. He always did nature pieces, and they were highly detailed, meticulously done pieces of work, but that didn't mean that his teacher liked them. His teacher didn't like the fact that everything he did was a 'barren wasteland' or an 'empty plain'. Kenshin laughed silently, he had done his work like that because he had felt alone, now he had a new muse for his work. He slowly gathered the colors he would need and began to assault his canvas.

The art teacher watched Kenshin. He was such a promising student, his work was spectacular, but it was all so utterly depressing. **&**He never told Kenshin that, he never actually talked to him, but he knew that Kenshin could see it in his eyes, the boy was a damned genius in every aspect the teacher could think of.**& (That happens to be a huge run on sentence. Try deleting the comma in front of 'eyes' and placing a period. Then just change 'the' to 'The' Again only suggestions.) ** (Except social situations) he reminded himself. (So what if he made a few friends? It wouldn't change him over night.) He walked throughout the class and checked people's work, complimenting decent pieces and giving constructive criticism to those who's **(I think you mean whose, instead of who's.)** pieces needed a little work.

He didn't look at Kenshin's yet, he always saved that for last. He passed the time by trying to guess what gloomy landscape Kenshin had come up with this time, or by molding a ball of clay into different shapes, walking around the class every couple of minutes to check up on his students. The bell sounding the end of class finally rang, and Kenshin sat behind his canvas waiting for the teacher to come and look at his work, it had become a daily ritual. The teacher walked up and turned his eyes to the canvas, expecting yet another dreary black and white picture, but what he saw dumbstruck him. Kenshin just smiled and he got up and left the room, leaving the teacher staring at a beautiful picture: A lone sakura tree sat in the middle of a pond during a gentle night, the moon reflecting **off **the water, **(This is yet another major run on, umm if you put a period after 'water', then out 'The' before petals you should have two good sentances)** petals falling down in a graceful dance to the ground, a few making small ripples, forever caught in a picture just landing on the surface of the water, the forest in the background giving off an eerie sense of hidden secrets being revealed by the pale light of the moon, which spilt itself onto everything thing. **(Egads it's huge run on sorry... put a period after 'water' (The second water) and then capitalize 'The' in front of 'forest'. That way you should have a better sentence, again only a suggestion) ** (He's capture**d** the picture of his soul in this one..) The teacher thought to himself, before slowly moving it behind his desk so no harm would come to it.

Fifth period passed by quickly for Kenshin, his mood so elated since he did that painting, nothing seemed to phase him. He grinned as the bell rang for sixth period, he wanted to see Kaoru before they were split into groups again. Fourth and fifth period were hell for Kaoru, the notes passed to her were even more vicious than before, with no end to them either. The teacher saw it happening too, but did nothing about it. (I just have to ignore them, I'll get to see Kenshin next period and then we'll spend the rest of the day together.) She smiled despite herself, which earned her even more dirty looks than **(Maybe puuting 'before, after 'than' it might sound better...)** she was already getting. She cried out in relief when she got to the locker room and began changing. The wave of relief instantly faded when she was surrounded by a crowd of girls all of a sudden.

"What's he like? He's so hot! You're so lucky! I wish I had the guts to talk to him first..." The words were sending her over the edge, she didn't want to deal with this right now. "Hey Kaoru, what happened to your neck?" Those words however, turned all that rage into fear.

"I fell and hurt myself yesterday night." **She** blurted out.

"Then you won't mind if we look at it do you?" Asked a girl from the back of the crowd.

"Actually, I do, now could someone let me through?" It was too late, the girls were curious.

"Yeah, let us see! Show us!" Kaoru tried to push through, but they held her down while one of them removed the bandage. When they saw the mark on her neck they immediately let go of her and backed up, every single one of them blushing to a degree.

Kaoru covered her neck. "Can I have my bandage back?" One of the girls slowly held it out. "Thank you." Kaoru said with just a trace off malice in her voice, before finishing her changing and going out to the field.

Kenshin walked up to Kaoru as she walked out of the locker room. "What took you so long?" Kaoru looked at him with an overly dramatic look on her face. "The girls ganged up on me, asking me all kinds of questions about you, one of em even took my band-aid off." She finished pointing at her neck.

"Yeah I was gonna ask you what happened there. Would you mind telling me?" Kaoru pointed at him.

"You did." His thoughts immediately went back to the movies. "Oh. How bad is it?"

Kaoru smirked. "I'll show you after school." Just then the teacher came out and separated them into their groups.

After the bell rang, they got changed, and met behind the school. "So what did you have in mind for us first Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll see." He offered her his hand, which she took with a smile. They slowly walked away, Kenshin slowly leading. Kaoru found herself in a grove of sakura trees just past a park. Kenshin let go and sat down under a tree, motioning Kaoru to sit on his lap, which she slowly did, relaxing as she leaned against him.

"What is this Kenshin?" She asked curiously.

"This is the last place I went to with my parents before they left on the their 8'th honey moon, they never came back." Kaoru realized what he meant and turned herself around on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, gently hugging him. He slowly hugged back before continuing. "A few days ago I was walking through here to get my mind off of you, I had seen you looking at me during lunch and couldn't stop thinking how much I wished you would come and talk to me."

Kaoru tightened her hold on him. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

He smiled at her and kissed her pulling away slowly. "Yes, but then I didn't know this was going to happen. I saw myself walking with my mother as a child, and when I tried to drive that thought out of my head I saw myself walking here with you. I was so scared of what I was seeing, I was so convinced it could never happen, that I fell into a relapse and started remembering everything that had happened from the time that my parents died." Kaoru's eyes began to tear, but Kenshin wiped it away. "I'm not done yet Kaoru." He shushed her.

"The next thing I knew I was passed out under a tree, I was walking through downtown to get home when I spotted a karaoke bar. I needed to get everything off of my chest so I decided to take a chance and sing my worries away." Kaoru couldn't stop the flood from coming, **as** she broke down into tears. Kenshin pulled her even closer, into an almost crushing embrace. "It's ok Kaoru." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I know it is, because that's what led you to me." Kenshin kissed her until the tears stopped coming, then silently pulled away.

Kaoru broke the silence. "Kenshin?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I need to call my mom and tell her I'm having dinner at your house." His smile dropped a little, he didn't want to move. "We can go find a payphone downtown. Kaoru picked herself up and waited for Kenshin before taking his hand.

"Lets go then." They held each other tightly as they walked.

They found a phone fairly quickly. "Hello? Kamiya residence." Her mom said as she answered the phone.

"Hey mom." Kaoru replied. "Oh, Kaoru! I was just wondering what you would want for dinner."

Kaoru felt a little guilty for what she was about to do. "Actually, Kenshin invited me over for dinner tonight..."

Kaoru could hear her mother jump. "That's wonderful Kaoru! If you can, try and see if you can stay at his house tonight!" Kaoru was baffled.

"Mom? Did I just hear you right?" Her mother laughed. "Of course you did! I trust my girl to make the right choices. Besides, you're obviously in love with each other, so nothing bad can happen right? Kaoru was glad her mom couldn't see her blush.

"Um, Ok mom, I love you, goodbye." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong? Kenshin asked. "You look a little pale. Did your mom say no?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, she told me to stay at your place tonight."

Kenshin nodded his head. "Oh, well that's fine...Wait, WHAT!"

Kaoru laughed. "That's what I thought, but she made a good point, It's not like we're going to do anything we'd regret." She then got an Idea and pulled herself to him. "_Not that I'd regret anything we do tonight_." She whispered into his ear with a sultry tone. He froze up for a second, then relaxed.

(Kaoru was joking on that one, I can see her holding back laughter.) So he whispered back into her ear. "_Then there's a lot I want to do_." Kaoru looked dazed for a second, but Kenshin couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and collapsed in a fit, causing people walking by to stare. Kaoru pulled him up and helped him stand until his laughter died down. "Seriously though." Kenshin said. "It's fine if you stay over."

"Where to now?" Kaoru asked.

"We could go to my house and relax, watch T.V. or something until dinner. You could also meet Seijuurou."

Kaoru liked the idea of sitting on a couch snuggled up with Kenshin. "Sure, let's go." As they began walking, Kaoru whispered into his ear. "_I hope you meant what you said earlier."_ Kenshin nearly tripped.

About 20 minutes later, they stood in front of Kenshin's house. "This is your house?" Kaoru asked, exasperated.

Kenshin nodded. "I was definitely lucky to end up with Seijuurou as a foster parent."

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah you were."

Kenshin pulled her a little closer. "Well, shall we?"

Kaoru grinned at him. "Let's."

They both walked towards the house, neither aware of the crazy night that awaited them.

Chapter 4: End

Ah, another chapter done, I'm so proud. This Chapter was a total character development and a little bit of back story for Kenshin. And yes I know, Cliffhangers suck, So I'm going to have the next chapter out ASAP.

**Warning: Next Chapter is going to be Grade A Lemon**

And yet, there are always questions, I'll answer the ones that come off of the top of my head right now.

It doesn't seem like a lot really happens in this chapter, I'd like to think of this as the calm before the storm, so don't worry folks, all hope is not yet lost.

The scene with the guy 'abducting' is totally weak, what's up with that? That my friends is what we call a joke, we also call it making the main character complacent, when this happen, he lets his guard down, allowing me to come up with new plot twists. (This in no way shape or form means that I'm going to do something about his complacency, but it gives me the option if I need it.)

What I made Seijuurou do to Kenshin in the morning was cold. But It's also a good lesson to Kenshin. Stop listening to your fears and insecurities so much that you stop listening to your heart.

**CONTEST ALERT!**

That's right folks, I'm having a contest. I need names for the Karaoke Bar, Kaoru's mom, and a few names for teachers, one male (Kenshin's Art Teacher), one female (Kaoru's First Period Teacher), and one male or female (P.E. Teacher). I request that all names be Japanese or at least Asian sounding. Western names will be accepted if they totally kick ass. Winners get names added into the story and a special thanks at the end of every chapter. GOOD LUCK

Haven't decided if P.E. Teacher is a guy or a girl yet.


	5. Drinking A Poison Called Lust

1

Disclaimer: The breakfast of champions. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Attention Readers: **I have a few special thanks to throw out before I start the next chapter. **Twilight Amarathine, DragonBlade666, and Drac-Frst. **You've all been a great help with your contributions of ideas.

**Contest is over!!! The winners are...**

Twilight Amarathine, Congratulations on naming: Kaoru's Mom - Kimiko

First period teacher - Ms. Chizaki.

DragonBlade666, Congratulations on naming: Art Teacher - Mr. Yoshikawa

P.E. Teacher - Mr. Hamada.

The Title of the Kareoke bar is now 'Tanoshimu' literally translated to- Enjoy Oneself. It was given it's name thanks in part to **Kirie-Kun**. I was checking reviews and came across hers, It's had me in good spirits all day now, which reminded me of the simple word. So an **EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS **to** Kirie-Kun** for being such a great fan, if not in fact, my favorite fan.

I'mreally sorry that it took so long for me to update, butenough of that, It's story time ladies and gents...

**A High School Story:**

**Chapter 5**

**Drinking A Poison Called Lust**

Kenshin opened the door slowly. "Seijuurou?" He called out, there was no answer. They stepped inside and Kenshin saw a note. 'Sorry bout this, something came up. I'll be gone till next week. I got everything ready but you gotta cook it. Girls like that kind of stuff anyways - Seijuurou' Kenshin stared at the note for a moment. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, pulling lightly on his sleeve. Kenshin turned to her, laughing. "We're here all alone. ALL NIGHT." He sounded as if he didn't believe what he was saying. Kaoru blushed. (What now? After all the teasing I just gave him, we're gonna be alone tonight. I wasn't really planning on anything happening tonight, but now...) Kenshin put a hand on her cheek. "You don't need to worry about doing anything you don't want to." Kaoru gulped, she suddenly became very self conscious, her body burning where Kenshin held her. But she heard his words and calmed down. (You need to calm down Kaoru, Kenshin isn't like that.) She forced a smile. "Thank you Kenshin." Kenshin tried to remove some of the tension in the air. "So what would you like to do before I have to start dinner?" he asked. "Watch T.V.?" She replied a little weakly.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kenshin handed her the remote. "You can pick whatever you want." He said with a gentle smile. Kaoru quickly took the remote and found a show. They sat in peace for a few minutes. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly. "Yeah?" Replied Kenshin. "Would you hold me for a little bit?" He slowly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course." Kaoru turned off the T.V. and they sat in silence.

(He's sensitive to how I feel, he's let me judge how far we go together, I know I'm safe in his embrace, how could he ever hurt me?) Kaoru's feeling were slowly taking over her rational thought. (I know I said that I wouldn't regret we did, but does that mean I'm ready for it? I've had boyfriends before, but we've never done this before, I'm just as inexperienced as he is in this field.) Even as she thought this, she found herself turning in Kenshin's embrace. She was suddenly looking is his beautiful violet eyes. (His eyes are so full of love, they're nothing like when I saw him in Tanoshimu that night.) "Kaoru?" He asked, his voice full of concern. It broke her last trace of doubt. (I can't stand it anymore, I need him NOW.) She put her arms around Kenshin and drew him in for a passionate kiss.

Kenshin felt bad, he could feel how uncomfortable Kaoru got when she heard they were going to be here alone. She relaxed a little when he handed her the remote, which comforted him. (I don't want her staying here if she doesn't fully trust me.) He noticed her slow sliding closer. "_Kenshin_?" She asked. "Yeah?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Would you hold me for a little bit?" He slowly pulled her in thinking. (I told myself that I would never refuse her.) He felt her slowly relax into him. They had only been sitting for a moment or so when he felt her turn and gaze on him again. "Kaoru?" He asked, just before he was being pulled down to her waiting lips.

Kaoru was in a frenzy, her arms already latched around him, forcing their bodies together. Her tongue pushed into Kenshin's mouth, _caressing _him_, tasting _himShe Arched her body grinding her waist into his before pulling her lips from him. He looked at her lustfully. _"I want you Kenshin, I NEED you Kenshin." _She moaned torridly and placed a hand on his jeans right above his manhood. He unconsciously moved his hips into her hand, beckoning her to touch him. She slowly moved her hand up, tracing his body slowly until she finally placed it on his chin, and brought his head to hers. _"Love me Kenshin."_ She whispered in his ear.

Kenshin's mind snapped, the words taking over, he all but ripped her shirt off and was quickly done with her bra. Bringing his head down to her, he planted kisses on her, slowly moving down from her lips to her breasts. Kaoru moaned and squirmed as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it while he massaged her other breast. Kaoru had moved his shirt up to his neck and was clawing at his back in ecstacy, moaning at his touch. Slowly Kenshin moved one of his hands down to the apex of her legs, slowly rubbing her through the fabric. Kaoru closed her legs on his hand. "_Touch me...Feel me..." _She pleaded, rubbing herself against his trapped hand. He complied instantly when she released him, thrusting his hand into her skirt, past her panties, he slowly rubbed the slit of her womanhood, sending waves of heat through her. "_KENSHIN! AH! AHH!" _Kaoru screamed. Her body burned more furiously than it ever had in her life, but she wasn't satisfied. _"I–I-inside M-me Kenshin." _She gasped out raggedly. He pushed two fingers inside her. Kaoru stiffened. It was too much for her. Her voice filled the house as she screamed out an indefinable amount of pleasure.

"_Ken-shin...ah...ah, please." _Kenshin stopped minstrations and looked at her. She tugged at his pants. "_I need more, I need YOU... please..."_ Kenshin was a slave, his only thought, his only desire was to please Kaoru. His own need, his ache for her were forgottenin his servitude.

"_I need YOU." _He heard her commanded as she successfully pulled his pants down, exposing himself to her. Kaoru sighed. (_Kenshin's so beautiful_) She thought as she stared at his nude form, his manhood throbbing for her. Kenshin watched as she then removed her skirt and panties, tossing them aside. She pulled him to lay on top of her, his member quivering on the inside of her thighs. _"Kenshin, I love you, I need you..." _Kenshin placed the tip of his manhood just above the entrance of Kaoru's sex. _"I love you too Kaoru. But I have to know. Are you sure you want this?" _She looked into his eyes lovingly. _"I want you more than anything in the world. Please Kenshin." _She placed a hand on his chest, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Kenshin's mind was in a haze, his thoughts lost in a fog of lust and passion. (She loves me, she needs me, she wants me.) Were the only thoughts that broke through. He heard her say it. _"I want you more than anything in the world. Please Kenshin."_ He brought his mouth to her ear. _"Anything for you Kaoru." _He breathed heavily as he nibbled on her ear making her whimper. Slowly pulling away Kenshin looked Kaoru in the eyes. They saw into each other's soul, their need, and their love for each other pouring into each other. And in that moment, Kenshin entered her.

"_AH! OH G-GOD. K-KENSHIN!"_ Kaoru screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt her hymen break. Kenshin brought his mouth to hers, slipping his tongue into her lips, as he quickened the pace passionate thrusting. Kaoru pulled his body to hers and began digging into his back as she began grinding into him, moaning at the white hot feeling that coursed through her. _"Oooooooohhh. Harder, Faster Kenshin...AH!"_ He obeyed, speeding his movements more, his breath ragged as her rubbed himself against her, their sweat covered bodies burning at the others touch. He pulled his mouth from hers and moved down to her neck gently kissing the hickey he had left her, then nipped at it playfully and sucked on her bruised skin lightly.

It was too much for Kaoru. _"A-Ah! Ken-sh-shin...I...I'm...Oh God!!!" _She cried out as she wrapped her legs around his hips, straddling him as he sent her over the edge. _"Kaoru...I ca-cant hold on any l-longer..."_ Kenshin grunted. Kaoru couldn't hear him, she was lost in a euphoric state unlike anything she had ever experienced before. _"AH! AH!! AAAAHHH!!!" _Kaoru let herself go, her womanhood clamping down on Kenshin's member as she came. _"Ungh! A-ah, oh god...so...tight" _Kenshin moaned, and with a final thrust, he released his seed before collapsing on top of Kaoru.

They lay there for several minutes, enjoying the after glow, and the mere comforting touch of one another after such a passionate act of love. Finally, Kenshin broke the silence. "Kaoru?" He asked softly. "What is it Kenshin?" She replied. _"I really do love you, I want you to know that."_ She softly brushed her lips against his. _"I know."_ She smiled lovingly at him. "Kenshin?" She asked a little timidly. "Yeah?" He looked at her. _(Kaoru and I just did something we can never take back, we committed the purest act of love and gave ourselves to each other. And all I can think is how much I really DO love her.)_ She interrupted his thought. "Do you have anything I can wear? I think you ruined mine." He looked where he had tossed their clothes, hers' were stretched ans there were a few small rips in the shirt. "Sure, I have some things that wouldn't look that bad." She smiled at him. "Thanks." He smiled. "I'll go get those for you then, you wanna take a bath while I cook dinner?" She gave him a small hug. "I thought you'd never ask."

Soon enough Kaoru was soaking in the furo. (That was..I can't think of words for that. Kenshin just... completes me.) She thought as she slowly lathered up and washed herself off, Loving the way the warm water slid across her body. Kaoru sat for a while in silence, enjoying the amount of peace she felt. Suddenly she was brought back to her senses when she heard a knock at the door. "Koaru?" Kenshin's voice sounded through the door. Kaoru giggled. "You can come in." Kenshin opened the door slowly and came in. "Dinner's ready." Kaoru made a little wave in the water with her hand. "Ok, I'll be out in a minute." Kenshin smiled. "Alright then." He turned to leave and was almost out the door but stopped when she heard her voice. "Kenshin?" She called out softly. "Yes?" She slowly dipped a single into the water, creating a gentle ripple. "Will you wash my back?" She asked innocently. He walked up to her. "Of course Koishii." Kaoru paused for a second as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Koishii?" Kenshin merely began to slowly massage her back. "Yes, you are my Koishii." Kaoru blushed a little. It was a cute pet name. "So what should I call you?" Kenshin kissed the back of her neck. "Whatever pleases you Koishii." Kaoru began to melt into his touch. "Ok...Kenshin." Kenshin's smile widened.

Kenshin finished his short massage and started washing her back. Slowly, gently he scrubbed her back, all the while planting kisses on her neck. When he was finished he helped her out of the furo and watched her dry off. "Koishii? I just realized something." Kenshin started. Kaoru stopped for a moment, the towel just covering her. "Yeah?" He smirked, looking at her. "I realized that I'm never going to get tired of saying how much I love you." Kaoru walked up to him seductively. "Will you ever get tired of showing it?" Kenshin pulled her into his embrace. "I would right now." He breathed into her ear, smiling inwardly when he felt her body shudder from his words. "But dinner's getting cold." Kaoru pushed herself away from him and stood up with a pouty face. "Fine, _but I want desert_." Kenshin sat with his jaw open as she tip toed behind the changing screen.

After a moment Kaoru came out from behind the screen, dressed in a blue pair of pants and a red shirt that Kenshin had loaned to her. (Not that bad. They fit pretty well.) "Well Kenshin, ready?" He snapped out of his daze. "Yes, shall we?" They walked out to the dining room holding each other. Kaoru looked at the table, it was perfectly set. Kenshin had prepared a simple beef stir-fry and steamed rice, with a side of miso soup, but the dishes and silverware were intricate and beautiful works of art. A lone candle sat in the middle of the table. They sat down. "I hope you enjoy it." Mentioned Kenshin. Kaoru smiled and took a bite. "Wow Kenshin, this is great!" Kenshin sighed. "Yeah, but it's so simple, I wanted us to have something nicer." Kaoru looked at him. "We already shared something magical today, dinner can't change that. I love you Kenshin, and this does nothing to make me feel differently." Kenshin looked across the table directly into her eyes. "Thank you." He said, his tone soft and full of love. They finished the rest of dinner in silence.

After dinner, Kaoru helped him wash the dishes, and they enjoyed each other's company. After the last dish was put away Kaoru attached herself to him. _"Now about desert..."_ She attached her lips to his and they fell to the floor immediately, tearing the clothes off of each other. Their tongues caressed each other, as they rubbed their bodies together. After a moment, Kaoru was sitting on top of Kenshin, removing his last article of clothing while he gently rubbed her breasts and flicked one of her nipples with his tongue. She moaned lightly and felt his manhood press up against her. Slowly lifting herself up above the tip of his quivering member, she asked him in a sultry voice. _"Do you want me Kenshin?"_ Kenshin moaned as she wrapped a hand around his organ. _"More than anything in the world."_ He mimicked her words. She lowered herself onto him and they both moaned. Kenshin continue to fondle her breasts as she impaled herself on him. _"O-oh Kaoru, so g-g-good." _Kenshin grunted as he began thrusting to match her movements. _"AH! AH!" _Gasped Kaoru as she pumped up and down, grinding against him. Slowly, they each reached their limits and collapsed on the floor huffing and gasping for air. "So..." Kaoru said after a while. "I think I need another bath." Kenshin laughed and kissed her.

They took their time getting up, and slowly collected their clothes before heading back to the bathroom. They bathed together, playfully washing and teasing each other. As they dried off Kaoru sighed to herself. (Tonight has been the best thing that's ever happened to me, tonight I'll get to sleep with him, but tomorrow I have to go back home... I wish I could stay with Kenshin...) Kenshin wrapped his arms around her. "What would you like to do now Koishii?" Kaoru molded into his arms. "Could we call it a night? I'd like to be able to sleep in your arms after all of this." Kenshin picked her up, still nude, and carried her off to his room, setting her down on the bed.

Kaoru looked around, his room was almost bear, aside from a few pictures on the walls, and his alarm clock. (I'm not surprised, knowing about his background, but I think I'll help him with his room if I ever get the chance.) She thought as he turned the light off and lay down beside her. "I love you Kaoru." Kenshin said. "I love you too Kenshin." Kaoru replied as she gently placed her lips on his, then pulled away. He pulled the covers over them "Good night Kenshin." She snuggled into him and made herself comfortable. "Good night Koishii." He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep in a warm embrace, thoughts of love drifting in their minds.

Morning came too soon, Kaoru was still tired, and was sore from last nights activities. She smiled though, and turned around in Kenshin's embrace, kissing him on the forehead. "Kenshin? Wake up please." His eyes slowly opened _"Good morning Koishii."_ He said yawning. "What time is it?" They looked at his clock, it read 11:15 a.m. "Oh crap..." They said in unison. "Well, what do we do now?" Asked Kenshin. "I don't know...we're so dead..." Kenshin looked at her in confusion. "Why?" She looked back at him seriously. "Because EVERYONE is gonna know what happened, our friends, our family, and probably everyone else at school. They're gonna see we aren't there today and they'll all piece it together. The schools will call our homes because we didn't show up today. There's no way we can ever explain this." Kenshin's expression darkened a little, he did not like seeing her like this. So he pulled her into him. "There are some thing's we just can't explain." He said, remembering what she had said to him not even 2 days ago. "And is that really such a bad thing?" A tear slid down her cheek, and a twisted smile crept to her face. "No..." She said as she buried her face into his chest. "It's not a bad thing at all..." Kenshin held her to him while she cried.

When her tears stopped flowing she looked up at him. "So what SHOULD we do for the rest of the day? It's not worth going to school now." Kenshin let go of her and stood up. "I'm hungry, how about you?" She nodded and smiled. "Then let's get dressed, I'll make us some food." A moment later they were standing in the kitchen, another problem had arisen. Kenshin and Kaoru stood facing each other, blushing furiously. They had left a little mess on the floor after their activities last night. Kenshin finally broke his gaze away from Kaoru, and walked to the sink, grabbing a sponge, he knelt over the mess and began to clean it. "You can make yourself something while I clean this if you'd like." Kaoru nodded. "Thanks." She said, before pulling some things out of the fridge.

Kenshin had finished cleaning and dried off the spot, throwing away a good amount of paper towels afterwards. "I made enough for you Kenshin." She said after swallowing a bite of food. "Thanks." He replied simply and got himself a plate. They ate peacefully for a second before it dawned on Kenshin. He dropped his chopsticks. "Oh shit..." He said quiet, almost fearfully. Kaoru looked at him from across the table. "What is it?" He looked at her seriously. "The couch..." He got up and went into the living room, Kaoru followed. They both stared blankly at what they saw.

The couch was covered in stains where they had been, and the fabric was worn down. "Seijuurou isn't gonna like this." Kenshin said. "I don't even think a dry cleaner could fix it." Kaoru just held on to him. "Well, he left us here alone." They both shared a short laugh. "But seriously." She said. "There's nothing we can do about it, so just wait until he gets back and I'll help you deal with it then. He thought about it for a minute, she was right of course. "So what now then?" Kaoru looked up into his eyes, loving the deep pools of violet pools that spoke into her soul. They had both forgotten about the food they had left in the kitchen. "Let's just relax and watch some T.V." Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. "Are you sure? Last time you suggested that, we ruined the couch." Kaoru smirked and put a and on his chest. "Are you saying I wouldn't do it again?" Kenshin smiled. "I believe you are more than capable of that, now let's settle down." They laughed and sat down, turning the T.V. on, and cuddling one another.

They had been watching T.V. for a few hours when Kaoru fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. He slowly moved and turned the T.V. off. (I'll just let her rest here.) He thought to himself, holding her gently. When Kaoru finally woke up, it was dark. She opened her eyes, only to find herself looking into Kenshin's. "How long was I asleep for?" She asked. "About five hours." He replied quietly. "And you haven't moved from this spot?" Kenshin pulled her a little closer to him. "You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you." Kaoru smiled. "Thank you Kenshin." He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Anything for you Koishii." She picked herself up. "It's kinda late, I should go home before my mom calls the cops. "Kenshin got up too. "I'll walk you then." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd really like that Kenshin."

Soon they were out the door walking to Kaoru's house. "It's still kind of hard to believe that last night actually happened." Kenshin said absent mindedly. "I know." Agreed Kaoru. _"It was so magical." _She put a hand on his chest.They held each other close as they reached Kaoru's house. "Well, I hope you don't get in too much trouble because of me..." Kenshin said sullenly. Kaoru looked him in the eyes. "It was OUR decisions and OUR actions Kenshin, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but don't ever think that I'll feel bad about ANYTHING we ever do together." She pushed her lips onto his, and he pushed back, their tongues intertwined for a moment, and they pulled back, both short of breath. _"I love you Kenshin."_ Kaoru said, her breath brushing against Kenshin's lips. _"I love you too Kaoru." _Kenshin replied, as he withdrew his arms from her. Kaoru turned to leave, but paused before the door. "Kenshin?" She asked questioningly. "Yes Koishii?" He replied. "You'll come walk me to school tomorrow right?" Kenshin walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I will." They smiled at each other, then Kenshin turned to leave, and Kaoru opened her door.

Meanwhile: "Mr. Yukishiro, You've made and excellent recovery, you can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Enishi smiled. "Thank you doctor." He said. As the doctor left the roomhis smile turned into a wicked contortion of anger and hatred. _(Soon Kenshin, you will pay...)_

A haunting laughter filled the night...

Chapter 5: End

GOD DAMN!!! I'm sorry if any of you think this chapter sucks, I sure as hell do. I mean it turned out ok. But something just doesn't feel right about it. Maybe it was a little too rushed, but whatever. The sex scenes were just too much of a strain on me. I don't think I want to try another one of those until I actually get laid. HA, like that's gonna happen, I'm way too shy to ever do that kind of crap. I'm surprised I was even able to write this chapter as well as I did, all things considered. I'll try to have another chapter up by Monday, and it should be better than this one.

I know I didn't bring up anything about Kaoru's character, but I'm pretty sure that by now you realize that my characters are just a _little bit_ out of character.

On another note, I actually went over my first couple chapters and noticed some errors, sorry about that folks, I don't have an editor. I'll EVENTUALLY get around to fixing my story up, but only after I'm far enough along to feel comfortable taking a break from my writing.

And now I must bid you ADIEU, or however you say goodbye, doesn't really matter to me.

As always, I love comments and reviews, so review my story or Email me, either one is good. And call me stupid, but now that I've mentioned the fact that I'm a virgin here, I feel the need to offer pics of myself to anyone who asks. I don't want people having some bullshit misconception of who I am just because I find my passion in writing. (A.K.A. I want to prove that I'm not some hideous old guy living in his parent basement.) Now that all is said and done... GOOD NIGHT!


	6. And The Shadow That Haunts Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I do have a girlfriend though.(You know who you are, and I love you)

**SPECIAL THANKS! This month's special thanks go to: Kirie-Kun, Knives Girl Haru, and Twightlight Amarathine.**

And of course, thanks to **DragonBlade666 **and **Twilight Amarathine **for winning the name a character contest.

Sorry about the delay between last few updates. My aunt visited, I fell in love, and I haven't even left my house yet. It's been a crazy weekend for me.

Alright people, it's time for some action!

**A High School Story:**

Chapter 6

And The Shadow That Haunts Them...

Kaoru sighed, last night had been strange.

FLASHBACK

Kaoru stepped inside. "Mom? She called out, but there was no answer. She walked inside and turned the lights on. (Maybe she had to work late? I'll call her office.) Kaoru walked into the kitchen and picked the phone. She was halfway through dialing the number when she saw a note on the fridge.

'_Dear Kaoru, I forgot to tell you, but I got PROMOTED!! Isn't that great Kaoru? Now I can buy us some nicer things. Anyways, I had to go on a last minute business trip, I should be back in a few days. If you can, stay at Kenshin's house, he seems like a nice boy, but don't skip school with him again. Love, Mom' _

Koaru's mouth hung open. (A promotion? I'll ask her about when she gets back. But leaving like that? And telling me to stay at Kenshin's, even though she knows we skipped? What's gotten in to her?) She thought about it while she walked to her room. (I'd stay at Kenshin's, but his dad is out of town too. I don't think we'd go to school all week ) She blushed as she thought about it. She walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. (But what about everyone else? There's no way they don't know what happened. It's going to be hard tomorrow, not being next to him.) She washed quickly, dried herself off, and put on some light clothes to sleep in. Then she brushed her teeth an walked to her room. (At least I wont have to walk to school alone.) She smiled weakly, her attempts to deal with her nervousness failed miserably. As she lay on her bed, she tried to imagine Kenshin holding her as she forced herself to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

She slept restlessly all night, it didn't feel right without Kenshin. And now he was late, again.

Kenshin cursed himself. He hadn't slept all night, nothing felt right anymore. He found himself training in the dojo again, going through katas at an ungodly pace. His frustration had boiled over. "GOD DAMN IT!" Kenshin yelled as he swung his sword down into the floor, driving inches of steel into the lacquered oak floor. Pulling the sword out, he quickly sheathed it and threw it across the room. He walked to the kitchen his insides burning. (What the fuck is wrong with me? I feel fine, but everything around me is wrong. What the hell is missing?) He grabbed a cup of yogurt from the fridge and looked up at the clock. (Shit. I'm late again.) Grabbing his back pack he walked out the door. (Kaoru isn't going to be happy) He thought as he took a bite of yogurt. Kenshin picked up his pace.

Kaoru saw Kenshin coming. He looked down. "Kenshin?" She called out to him. He finished his yogurt. "Sorry I'm late Kaoru." He opened his arms up for a hug, which she gladly gave. "It was hard getting to sleep without you." She said slowly. Kenshin wasn't fazed. "Better than me, I didn't get any sleep last night." Kaoru's face fell a little, she didn't like how Kenshin was acting. "You know, my mom is out of town for a few days, she told me to see if I could stay with you, but if you're gonna be like this..." Kenshin grimaced. "I'm sorry Kaoru, last night was just irritating beyond all belief. I spent the whole night training because I couldn't sleep. I feel like crap, and nothing makes sense anymore." Kaoru looked up at his face, the pain was back in his eyes. "Kenshin... I'm here for you." Kenshin relaxed a little. "Thanks Kaoru." They held each other for a moment in comfort.

Kaoru broke the silence. "Well, we should get to school." Kenshin smiled weakly. "I guess you're right." They walked to school slowly, enjoying the peace they felt after the turbulence of spending a night alone. They were almost to the gates of the school when Kenshin asked. "You said your mom wanted you to try and stay at my place while she was gone right?" Kaoru nodded. "You want me to?" Kenshin held her a little tighter. "Of course I would. How could I not want to spend the night with the woman I love?" Kaoru blushed, she had almost forgotten they had admitted their feelings for each other.

For once it was good to be late, there were no stares or comments from people, kaoru didn't even mind the fact that she was probably going to have detention, it was worth it, to not be crushed under the ridiculing eyes of her peers. (Of course, it's going to happen during class, but it won't be as bad with some of them doing work.) They stopped just outside the door to Kaoru's class. Kenshin grabbed the door knob. "Shall we?" Kaoru looked at him, perplexed. (Shall we? What does he mean?) She forced herself to nod and followed him into the classroom as he walked in.

All eyes turned to Kenshin and Kaoru as the door opened. Some looked angry, some jealous, some confused, but all of their stares made an accusation that neither of them could deny.

'**You did it**'

Ms. Chizaki interrupted the moment. "Ms. Kamiya please take a seat." Kaoru looked at Kenshin questioningly. He smiled and nodded, so she took her seat. "You may find your seat now Mr. Himura." Ms. Chizaki told him plainly, the class went into an uproar.

"HE'S JOINING THE CLASS! HE CAN'T SWITCH CLASSES!" That and other variations of the same meaning spilt out from the students in a wave of surprise, anger, and wonder. Kenshin took no note of this as he sat down in an empty desk close to Kaoru's. Ms Chizaki had enough. "THAT'S IT! NEXT STUDENT TO SPEAK OUT OF TURN GET'S SUSPENDED!!!" Everyone immediately. The rest of class passed quietly as a wave of tension floated in the air. Not even notes were passed after Ms. Chizaki's threat.

When the bell rang, Kenshin quickly went for Kaoru, and pulled her outside class before the class could crowd around them. "Kenshin what are you doing?" Kaoru asked as they rounded a corner. "I could have handled them." Kenshin laughed quietly. "But I know you didn't want to. Besides, this is more fun and you know it." Kaoru had to admit, there was a feeling of exhilaration through her as they bolted out the door, leaving them all behind in an instant. "But that didn't mean you had the right to just drag me out. And I wanted to talk to Megumi."

Kenshin sighed. He knew he really didn't have the right to do that, but he didn't want Kaoru having to go through all the crap the others were going to put her through. "I'm sorry Kaoru." Kenshin began as he slowed their pace. "This is all my fault. The reason everyone is acting out is because of me and my stupid reputation." Kaoru stopped. "Reputation?" Kenshin stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back. "For being the quiet anti social guy, for being a freak. That's my reputation, and to everyone else, that's who you're going out with."

Kaoru found herself shocked. Kenshin had said that with such pain in his voice. He knew what everyone said about him, he knew how everyone felt about him, and he bears the brunt of their cruelty without complaint. (He doesn't want me to feel that pain...) Kaoru thought as she walked up to him and took his hand. "You can't take all the blame onto yourself Kenshin. I came to you willingly, and I'm willing to deal with anything that comes." Kenshin gripped her hand tightly. "But..." Kenshin shook his head. He knew Kaoru could handle herself. (I need to let Kaoru act on her own, it's still her life.) "You're right, I can't run your life. You're in this as much as I am. Now let's get to class, people are staring." Kaoru looked around, the hallway was crowded with people staring at the two of them, and a great feeling of contempt seemed to emanate from their piercing gazes. "Yeah, let's....wait, you're in my second period class too?" Kenshin nodded. "I have every period but fourth with you." Kaoru looked at him questioningly. "How? Why?" Kenshin just smiled. "I'll tell you during lunch."

The reaction from the class as Kenshin walked in and sat down was about the same as first period, but the teacher wasn't able to control the students as Ms. Chizaki had. Eventually he gave up and just sent Kenshin and Kaoru outside to calm things down. They stood in silence as the time passed, looking at each other trying to guess what the other was thinking. The bell rang, destroying the peace of silence. Kenshin stood up quickly and offered a hand. Kaoru slowly reached up and took it, letting him help her up. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to class.

Third period was actually pretty good. The teacher had given the class a cold glare as Kenshin and Kaoru walked in, and no one made a sound as they sat down. Most were afraid to even take their eyes off of the teacher, so the class passed almost normally.

Finally the lunch bell rang. The teacher held the rest of the class back so Kenshin and Kaoru could leave in peace. They hurried out the door and went outside to meet Sanosuke and the others. They waited under the tree where they first met until the others came out. Sano walked up to them with his stupid grin that he always wore. Megumi had an evil look to her, the kind of look someone gives before they say something really embarrassing to you. Misao had an extra hop in her step, and Aoshi looked on without emotion, but his eyes had a strange glow to them.

Sano came up and put an arm on Kenshin's shoulder. "Way to go Kenshin!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing when Kenshin averted his eyes. Megumi looked at Kaoru with a smirk. "So Kaoru... have fun while you were gone?" Misao giggled and Megumi laughed as Kaoru looked down, her face beet red. Kaoru recovered herself and looked them in the eyes. "It was _amazing_." Their jaws dropped, Kenshin fell over, Sano doubled over in laughter, and Aoshi looked on as if he hadn't heard anything.

It took a few minutes for them all to recover. Slowly they picked themselves up and looked at each other grinning, except for Kenshin who's dumbstruck look suddenly turned to a gaze full of death, his eyes golden slits. They all turned, Enishi was walking towards them with a group of people, his face the same mixture of hatred, evil, and confidence that he carried about him. He walked up and stood toe to toe with Kenshin, towering above him. "So Kenshin, enjoy your moment in the spotlight?" His voice was full of malice, his intentions clear. Kenshin glared up at him. "Not nearly as much as I enjoyed knocking you into submission." Sano laughed. "Enishi, I wouldn't be as bold as you're trying to be. If I recall correctly, Kenshin, Aoshi, and myself have dealt with you before." Enishi spat on him. "Shut up and learn your place fool, this is between me and the freak." Before anyone knew what happened, Sano's fist connected with Enishi's chin, sending him back a few feet. Sano's gaze, if it was even possible, was colder than Kenshin's. Enishi's group ran to attack Sanosuke. _"Stop."_ Kenshin's voice stopped them in mid step. He looked at Enishi as he pulled himself out of his daze. "Enishi, I'm going to say this once, and only once. I don't care about you, you are nothing in my eyes. I want nothing to do with you, but I know what you're planning, and if you ever lay your hands on Kaoru _I WILL KILL YOU._" No emotion sounded in his voice. Everyone looked at him in fear, the very aura of death flowing from him caused them all to go into a cold sweat.

Enishi laughed. "Fine then, I have something to say to you _Kenshin._ And I'm only going to say it once. Sooner or later, you're going to let your guard down, and your friends won't be there to help you. And when that time comes, I will have my revenge. I will take that which you hold dear and destroy it in front of your very eyes. _And there will be NOTHING you can do about it._" He motioned to his cronies. "Come on guys, let's leave this freakshow." They turned and left, but Sano couldn't help but laugh when Enishi rubbed his chin. "I KNEW YOU FELT THAT ONE!" He yelled out, and Enishi paused for all but a second, before heading inside the school. As he disappeared, the crowd watching them dispersed.

Sano looked at everyone else, they were all staring at Kenshin, who's eyes had returned to the peaceful violet that they had grown accustomed to. Nobody wanted to ask about what had just happened between Kenshin and Enishi. Kaoru, desperate to put it behind them, broke the awkward moment. "Kenshin?" She asked as she pulled lightly on his sleeve, bringing him back to reality. "Yes Kaoru?" His voice a little shaky. "You said you were going to tell me how you got into my classes." Kenshin relaxed, he was worried she was going to ask him about his threat to kill Enishi. "I did didn't I? Well it was like this..."

FLASHBACK

"Excuse me.... Mr. Yamata, I'd hate to trouble you any further, but could I ask you for a huge favor?" Yamata chuckled. "I don't know why I should, but ask away." Kenshin turned back to the principal. "I was wondering if I could change a few classes." Yamata looked vacantly at him. "You think class transfers are a huge favor? You could always ask my secretary about that." Kenshin shook his head. "No I can't, because I want an immediate change." Yamata smiled. "This sounds interesting, what classes do you want to change into, and why is it so important to you?" Kenshin continued. "I want to be transferred into all the same classes as Kaoru Kamiya, because I want to keep an eye on her after what happened between Enishi and I."

Yamata was amused, this was definitely better than he had first imagined."You want to keep an eye on her?" Kenshin nodded. "Enishi is violent, and quick to anger, I fear that he might try to hurt her to get to me." Yamata laughed. "You think he'd try to hurt her during class? With a whole class and teacher to witness?" Kenshin shook his head again. "No, I don't think he's that arrogant, but I don't think he wouldn't miss a chance to attack her in the hallway between classes." Yamata smirked. "And you want to protect her?" Kenshin nodded. Yamata slammed a hand down on his desk. "I don't see a problem with it then, I'll have the changes made so you can go to class with her starting tomorrow." Kenshin smiled and bowed. "Thank you sir." He turned to leave when Mr. Yamata coughed. "I'm not finished just yet Himura." Kenshin turned back to him. "What is it?"

Mr. Yamata twirled a pen around in his fingers. "I want you to stay in Mr. Yoshikawa's art class. He says you have real promise, but all your work is too depressing. So how about this, you stay in his class and do some nicer work, and I'll transfer you from every other class into the same one as Ms. Kamiya." Kenshin bowed deeply. "Thank you for your kindness sir." Yamata just smiled. "You're welcome, now get out of my office." Kenshin smiled and left without a word.

END FLASHBACK

Kaoru was happy. Having Kenshin tell that story had gotten everyone back to their normal state. Sano patted him on the pack. "Great story Kenshin, but lunch is basically over, we should get to class." Megumi smirked. "Since when have you ever cared about making it to class on time?" Sanosuke scratched his head and grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned to Kenshin. "Think you and Kaoru could hang out with us today? Or have you got plans already?" Kenshin punched Sano in the arm. "I'm fine with it hanging out today. But you'll have to ask Kaoru for her opinion." Kaoru smiled, Kenshin respected her. "I'd like to do that today, after everything that's happened, it would definitely help me relax." Misao bounced on her heels. "Then it's settled! We'll meet here after school!" Just then the lunch bell rang. "Well, we'd better go." Megumi said as she dragged Sano away. Misao giggled. "We should too Aoshi, let's go." Aoshi offered her his arm, which she gladly took, and they walked off.

Kenshin and Kaoru were left standing under the tree as students headed off to their next period. Kenshin offered a hand to Kaoru. "Want me to walk you to class?" Kaoru smiled and gently held it. "Please." As they walked towards the main building, Kaoru replayed Enishi's words in her mind. 'I will take that which you hold dear and destroy it in front of your very eyes.'

(What could he possibly have meant?) She thought as they entered the school.

**Chapter 6: End**

ALRIGHT!!!! CHAPTER DONE!!!

I know, it's a shorter chapter than most, but as I said before, it's been a crazy weekend for me.

I also know that I left it off at a strange place, but I have ideas in mind, so trust me on this.

(God I tell you that every chapter)

ANYWAYS! I am EXTREMELY happy with how this chapter turned out, especially because I know where it's leading. I should have my next chapter out by Saturday.

And as always, I need reviews and comments to continue and improve. So send me reviews or email me. It's all good.

TILL NEXT TIME!


	7. Speaking Is Not Communication

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I do own the directors cut box set of Trust, Betrayal, and Reflections though, and I've gotta say, it's pretty bad ass.

**Special Thanks: EVERYONE!!! Call me too lazy to pick out a few people, or call me appreciative of all my fans, I don't care which one, but this time I'd like to thanks everyone who has read my story and/or reviewed it. You're all what makes writing worthwhile.**

Special mentions to Dragonblade666 and Twilight Amarthine for winning the name a character contest. And of course to Kirie-Kun for being my favorite fan...among other things.

I've been taking longer between updates, even though I promise I'll have chapters out on certain days. I'm sorry about it, but bear with me, it's kind of hard pumping out work that quickly.

And now, I present to you...

**A High School Story:**

Chapter 7

Speaking Is Not Communication

Kaoru sighed, she liked having Kenshin in the same classes, it gave her a feeling of comfort. But he hadn't been able to transfer out of his fourth period. (It's only 45 minutes) She kept telling herself as she walked into class. She looked back and smiled at Kenshin as he left the door swing closed, leaving her prey to the onslaught of her classmates. Their eyes all focused on her as she sat down, some looked ready to say something, but the teacher dropped her books on her desk, gathering everyone's attention and saving Kaoru for the moment.

As class went on notes were passed, some were curious letters asking 'how was it', some were cruel calling her 'easy' or 'slut', some picked at the fact that Kenshin was a freak and so was she for what they did, but the worst were the ones from guys asking if they could bag her as easily as Kenshin could. By the end of class she was on the verge of tears, in a mixture of furious anger and great sadness. (How can they say those thing? What did I ever do to them?) She staggered out the door, trying her best to ignore the taunts muttered under peoples breath, their eyes made her skin boil, her breath ragged. Kaoru was about to break down on the spot when strong, comforting arms took her in a gentle embrace.

As soon as the door closed, Kenshin was furious, he didn't want to leave Kaoru like that, but there was nothing he could do. He was lucky enough to transfer into as many of her classes as he did. But knowing that didn't stop him from walking to Mr. Yoshikawa's class like he was on a death march, everyone in the halls gave him wide birth as he passed them. He opened the door to class and was about to move to his canvas when something caught his eye. The picture he had done yesterday was in a frame behind Mr. Yoshikawa's desk. He walked up to it and touched the frame.

"I take it your pleased?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked as he walked up beside him. Kenshin nodded. "Thank you sir, you didn't have to." Mr. Yoshikawa chuckled. "No I suppose I didn't have to, but I did anyways, now get to your canvas and make me another." Kenshin smiled. "Of course."

Kenshin's anger had all but melted away, he really loved painting, but Enishi's words still clung onto the back of his mind. (I'll need to deal with him at some point, before he tries something.) He thought of Kaoru, and what he would do if anything were ever to happen to him. (I won't think about it, because I won't let anything happen to Kaoru) His mind focused he attacked the canvas furiously.

The bell rang too soon, Kenshin was only halfway done with his picture. (But I want to meet Kaoru and walk to class with her.) He didn't even bother to put his supplies away before he hurried out the door, leaving Mr. Yoshikawa slightly disappointed and confused. Kenshin dashed through the halls, taking little note of the people who jumped out of his way as he went by at an alarming speed. He came upon Kaoru as she staggered out of class, tears welling up in her eyes. He slowed his pace and crept up to her, slowly taking her into his arms.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered as she melted into him. "Shhh." He whispered into her ear. "I'm here for you Kaoru, everything will be fine." The people gathering around them were silent, watching with a mixture of contempt and wonder as Kenshin silently picked Kaoru up, and carried her off as she wrapper her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

Kenshin took her to an unused classroom and locked the door behind them, then sat down leaning against a wall with Kaoru still in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as she began to sob uncontrollably, her grip on him tightening. "It's ok Kaoru, let it all out."

He sat with her for what seemed to be an eternity, silently holding her as she released her pain, wetting his shirt with her tears and digging into his back with her hands. Kaoru trembled in his arms, feeling his warmth comfort her. She wanted to be like this forever, safe in his embrace. She finally gained control of herself and looked up at him, his face full of concern and love.

"Oh Kenshin, how could they?" Kaoru looked at him pleadingly as she asked, wanting some reason for all the pain they caused her. Kenshin wiped a tear from her face. "I'm sorry Koishii, it's all because of me. If I wasn't here, nobody would be doing this to you." She took a hand and placed it on his chest. "How can you live with they way they treat you?" Kenshin gently caressed her face. "It was different before now, they left me alone, they still do but they take out their hatred of me on you. Koishii I know I can't protect you from it all, but whatever happens, we'll work through it together." He pushed his lips to her forehead in a short, tender kiss and pulled away, feeling relief when he saw the pain diminish in her eyes. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin closed his eyes. "Yes Koishii?" He asked, his eyes still closed, hiding the joy that shone in them. "I love you" She pulled him in for a kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as their lips met, intertwining with his tongue as they met. They immediately pulled each other closer, their hands wandering over each others bodies.

Kaoru slowly pulled away, her eyes burning with passion as she looked at Kenshin. "You know we're late to class." Kenshin smiled. "Do you want to go Koishii?" She shook her head. "No, I want to stay here with you." Kenshin squeezed his hand, which was resting on Kaoru's hip and looked at her lustfully. "As you wish Koishii." He moved to her neck and was about to begin nibbling on it when she pulled his head up. "Kenshin, would you just hold me for a little while?" His eyes softened, he could not refuse her. "Of course Koishii." They sat in blissful silence as they held each other, both loving the peace they felt.

The bell eventually rang and Kaoru pulled away from his hold, slowly standing up. She offered him a hand, which he gladly took. "Shall we go to sixth period then?" Kenshin asked softly. Kaoru nodded, after that ordeal, a little physical exertion was just what she needed. They walked to the locker rooms with a new found confidence in their step, and people noticed, murmurs were heard as they passed, and people who knew that Kenshin and Kaoru had skipped fifth period were pointing fingers, making accusations under their breath. "See you in a minute." Kaoru said with a small smile as she let go of Kenshin's hand at went into the girls locker room. (Yeah, in a minute...I hope nobody tries anything against her in there...) Thought Kenshin as he opened the door to the boys locker room and slowly walked in.

Kaoru felt them gather around her as she opened up her locker, she could feel them looking at her neck, where her bandage was. She absentmindedly put her hand there as she took her gym clothes out, feeling her skin. (Wait.....skin? I must have forgotten to put a new one on after my shower this morning. That means I've been walking around, showing that thing off all day!!!) Kaoru's head sank a little as she finished changing and turned around to face the girls surrounding her.

"So, who are you going to fuck next you little whore?" A cruel voice spat at her. Kaoru turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of Yumi, the cruelest girl in school. Megumi had warned Kaoru about her Yumi when she and Misao and given her that tour. (What did she say again?) Kaoru wondered as she looked into Yumi's cold, unforgiving eyes. (OH YEAH! Megumi said to just blow off everything she says and she'll give up soon enough. Too bad Megumi doesn't know how stubborn I am.) Kaoru smirked. "Let me check my list. Well.... all I see on here is Kenshin, now if you'll excuse, I want to get to class." She started to push her way through the group when Yumi grabbed the back of your shirt pulling her back and turning her around so they were face to face. "Listen slut, I don't like you, and I don't like you using that freak as a popularity boost, so just drop him now or I'll make sure no man will ever want you again." Kaoru laughed in her face, slapping Yumi's hands off of her shoulders. "I don't care if another man wants me, I already have Kenshin." She turned and left, leaving Yumi fuming.

Kenshin was already outside when Kaoru went onto the field. "You look refreshed." Kenshin joked as she walked up smiling. "Yeah, I just dealt with a little trouble in the locker room." Kenshin's face immediately darkened. "What happened?" Kaoru put a hand on his cheek. "Relax Kenshin, it was nothing. Yumi just came up to me and told me to drop you because she doesn't like that we're the center of attention right now." Kenshin looked at her quizzically. "Really? What did you tell her?" Kaoru giggled. "Well first she said, drop him or I'll make sure no man ever wants you again. So I laughed in her face and told her, I don't care if other men want me, I already have you." She smiled and kissed him on the nose. Kenshin smiled back. "It's good to hear that my Koishii can fend for herself." She pinched his arm lightly and grinned. "Well, Mr. Hamada is coming out, so I better get with the other girls. See you soon." She winked at him playfully as she left towards her group, leaving Kenshin with grin on his face as he turned towards the other guys, happy that his classmates had been too afraid to ask him questions after he gave them a quick glare in the locker room.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS GATHER ROUND!!! WE'RE TRYING SOMETHING NEW TODAY!!!" Mr. Hamada bellowed. Everyone did as he said and waited for his instructions. "Today we're starting softball, but to mix things up a little, the teams will be half boys and half girls." Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to make of things, they merely did as they were told and split into the teams that Mr. Hamada split them into. Much to their happiness, Kenshin and Kaoru had been put on the same team, and their team was first to bat.

"Well that was a nice twist." Said Kenshin as he sat down next to Kaoru in the dugout. She wrapped an arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "_Yeah._" She replied dreamily. They sat and watched the game, the other students stared, but were too afraid to say anything, so they ignored them. Suddenly, a voice sounded out. "Kamiya, you're up next." Kaoru picked her head up and looked to Mr. Hamada, who called her out. Kenshin watched as Kaoru picked up and bat and stood at the plate. (It almost looks like she's in a stance.) Kenshin thought as the pitcher threw the ball towards Kaoru. She swung hard, connecting with the ball solidly and knocking it into the corner of the outfield. (That swing... does she know anything of the sword?) Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted as Kaoru took off, gracefully running down the baseline. She had gotten to third by the outfielder had thrown the ball in, she took a chance towards home, and made it just before the catcher caught the ball.

The team cheered, but it was relatively quiet and short lived. Kaoru sat back down next to Kenshin and clung to his arm. Kenshin was snapped back to reality at her touch, he had been lost in thought about Kaoru. She leaned her head against him, and he idly ran a hand through her hair, causing the people watching them to become even more suspicious. "That was amazing Koishii, I didn't know you were trained in the ways of the sword." She looked up at him, her eyes a little widened. "You could tell?" He smiled and nodded. "Well, my father used to teach me, so I could pass on our family's art to the next generation." Kenshin looked at her. "Used to?" Kaoru frowned slightly. "He died not too long ago." Kenshin put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him tightly. "I'm sorry Kaoru..." She shook her head slightly. "There was nothing you or anyone could do. And if he hadn't passed on, I wouldn't have met you. So don't be sorry, I'm not." Kenshin didn't know what to say. (I mean that much to her?) The thought rang through his head as Kaoru shifted her body, allowing herself to rest on him more fully.

The rest of the game progressed slowly, neither of them was ever put on the field, and though Kaoru went up to bat a few more times, Kenshin was left out the whole game. They talked as they walked back towards the locker rooms together. "I can't believe they made you sit out all period Kenshin." Kaoru said incredulously. Kenshin just sighed. "I'm used to it, they've been doing it the whole time I've been at this school." Karou scowled slightly. "Then I can't believe the school just lets that happen to you." Kenshin just shrugged. "It's not like there's anything either of us could do about it, not that I really care, I like sitting around, gives me some time to think during school." Kaoru sighed. "Whatever you say Kenshin." They broke off and each walked to their respective locker room.

Kaoru quickly changed and went for the door, she wanted to go before the girls crowded around her again. She had almost made it to the door when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and looked, it was Yumi. "You're going to pay for earlier." She raised a hand and swung it towards Kaoru's face. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw it coming, she braced herself for the impact but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes. Someone was holding Yumi back.

"M-megumi?" Megumi smiled cruelly as she twisted Yumi's arm. "I heard that Yumi wasn't too happy with you during fifth, and I knew she had the same P.E. class as you, so I decided to check and make sure nothing happened." She twisted Yumi's arm a little more then casually pushed her aside. "Come on Kaoru let's go, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

Kaoru smiled as they left the locker room and saw Kenshin already waiting for her. "Everything fine?" Kenshin asked, and Kaoru noticed that she had been staring at him. Not wanting to let him know what had just happened in the locker room, she smiled and lied. "Yeah, everything's fine. Megumi just surprised me in the locker room." Megumi was about to say something but a quick look from Kaoru and she got the idea. "Let's get going, shall we?" Megumi asked calmly. Kenshin nodded and took Kaoru's hand in his. "Yes let's" Kenshin figured there was probably more going on than they had told him, but he decided to ask Kaoru later.

They met Misao, Aoshi, and Sanosuke under the tree. Sano, as always, was the first to talk. "So, how was....HOLY CRAP!!!" He pointed at Kaoru's neck. Everyone turned and looked, stupefied at what they saw. Sano recovered from his shock, immediately putting his stupid grin back on. "So Kenshin, can't keep your hands off her during school?" Kenshin looked baffled. (That has to be from yesterday, how could I have not noticed that earlier?) Kaoru seemed to speak his thoughts. "It's from yesterday you idiots, I can't believe you didn't notice it earlier." They all sighed and shrugged as Kenshin collected himself. Kaoru took his arm. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She began walking, pulling Kenshin along with her until he walked side by side with her, their paces exactly the same. The rest followed shortly behind and taunted Kenshin and Kaoru, laughing when either of them shot a dirty look back towards them. All except Aoshi of course, he just walked, holding onto Misao's arm, his eyes softening when she laughed.

They reached downtown, everyone laughing, even Aoshi was chuckling. Kenshin had been shooting Sano a dirty look for commenting about Kaoru's neck when he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, bringing Kaoru down on top of him. Despite their embarrassment, they laughed along with the others as they picked themselves up. They walked up the main street, passing stores and restaurants by as they tried to decide what to do first. "We could always get some ice cream." Suggested Misao. "Nah." Said Sano flatly. Megumi laughed. "Sano? Rejecting a chance to get food?" Sano muttered under his breath. "How about we go to the mall?" Asked Kenshin. Sano smacked a hand to his forehead. "You know you just killed me, you, and Aoshi right?" The girls looked evily at their respective boyfriends. Their wallets were full and they had ALL day. The guys found themselves being dragged towards the mall, each feeling their own unique sense of dread.

From a distance someone watched them through the crowds with cold, piercing eyes.

"The mall huh? This is an opportunity I can't miss."

**Chapter 7: End**

DONE!!!

Don't have anything to say, got to get to school. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!


	8. Author's Notice

**Quick Word From the Author: Hey guys, I finally got myself an editor (kind of) So over the next couple of days I'm going to be posting the new and improved chapters. This doesn't mean I'm halting progress on Chapter 8: Enjoy The Silence. I'll try and post that on Sunday, Monday at the latest. Well, have fun guys, girls, and everything in between. **


	9. Enjoy The Silence

Disclaimer: In the city, you must fight to survive. He wrote fanfiction on the corner, and the mob wanted in...

Mob Boss "I don't know who this guy is, but I want him and his stories DEAD!"

He had one chance, and his chance was to fight back.

Jared Christiansen "Listen to me, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but these are my Fan Fics, and I'm not going to give them up!"

In a city where they didn't know his name.

Koishii "Anata, who are those men who came here? What's happening?"

Jared "Listen to me, keep your head down... They're trying to take my IDEAS!"

One man, one solution. This Summer, Jared Christiansen is... Little Fanfiction boy...

**Authors Warning:** My new semester just started, and I'm taking my school's Culminating Project class, as it is a requirement for us Seniors (Yes, I'm bragging about being a senior) Anyways, depending on how much strain the class puts on me, I might start posting less often and my chapters might take a cut in length. This chapter is only half as long as normal, sorry about that, and the delay in updates, but I'm just testing to see if this helps keep my stress level to a minimum, so I don't burn out or something. This project will determine if I graduate or not, so yeah, you get why I'm taking this so seriously. I'm also trying a nicer, more clean cut version of writing, so that should make things easier for some of you.

Special Thanks: I think all the people worth thanking already know how much I appreciate them, and they know in their hearts that they're the reason I write. Ok, that's a load of crap, but I'm lazy, and reviews have slowed down to a trickle so I'm not feeling very grateful. I know that sounds really mean, but why thank those who give me no reason to? The people I've thanked before know how much I appreciate their contributions, so I don't feel the need to thank them YET AGAIN. Except for

Anyways, I'm rambling. Let's get this show on the road... LONG LIVE THE PILLOWS! MAY THEIR MUSIC LIVE ON FOREVER!

**A High School Story:**

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy The Silence**

Kenshin sighed, Sanosuke had been complaining for the past two hours. Sure they were each carrying a few bags each, but the girls were happy, and wasn't that the point of going out with someone, to make them happy? He grimaced, if he thought about Sanosuke's strange way of looking at things for much longer, he was going to start complaining himself. Kenshin gave Aoshi credit, he kept up his unreadable face and said nothing unless Misao asked him something, to which he usually replied with a simple nod or shake of his head. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled, she was smiling and chatting with Megumi and Misao, trying to figure out where to shop next.

"What about Victoria's Secret?" Suggested Misao in a very bubbly tone.

Megumi laughed. "You may want to flaunt yourself off to Aoshi, but I'm going to make my idiot work for it."

Misao glared with a pouty look as Megumi laughed evilly and Kaoru stifled a laugh. Sanosuke took this opportunity to fluster Megumi up a bit.

"Oh really? I didn't have to work very hard the other day." He grinned stupidly even as Megumi's hand connected firmly with his face, leaving a stinging red mark.

"It was worth it. But I better go get her." Sano mumbled to Kenshin as Megumi walked off with a 'Hmph'.

Misao watched as Sano took off after his girlfriend. "You know Kaoru..." She said, a smile developing on her face. "It might be nice to split up and spend some one on one time with our boys, right?"

Kaoru grinned, she had wanted to be alone with Kenshin all day. "Yeah, I'd like that. Do you want to meet up later, or should we say good bye now?"

Misao's eyes gleamed as she caught Kaoru's hidden message. "I'm not sure if we'll end up seeing each other later, so why don't we just say good bye now to be on the safe side?"

They grinned and nodded at each other as they grabbed their respective boyfriend's arm and dragged them off in different directions.

A figure watched them from the food court on the upper level of the mall as they walked into a clothing store. _(They're alone, now's my chance...)_

"Kenshin, what do you think of this?" Kaoru asked as she walked out of the changing room, wearing a light pink blouse with a purple lotus on the chest and a long flowing violet skirt.

Kenshin stared for a moment. "You look beautiful Kaoru He smiled softly as her face tinged slightly.

"That's what you've said about everything I've tried on today." Kaoru said as her blush went away. Even though she had heard it so many times today, she still loved hearing him say she was beautiful. The way the words ran from his tongue like a gentle river of silk soothed her soul, lifted her heart, and filled her with a level of happiness that was still new to her.

The figure that watched them frowned as he entered the store. These two idiots were the people that Yumi had sent him after? It was ridiculous, the guy looked like a complete fool, smiling the whole time. Could he have really been the one who sent Enishi to the hospital? And the Girl, she was the main cause of Yumi's concern, but she didn't look like a threat at all, in fact, she didn't even look that good up close. (Oh well...) He thought to himself as he readied for his strike. (Here goes nothing...)

Suddenly the moment between Kenshin and Kaoru was ruined. A boy, who looked about thirteen ran up and crashed into Kenshin, snatching the bags that Kenshin dropped, and started to take off, but Kenshin grabbed his ankle and dragged him back.

Kenshin looked at the boy, his face a mixture of confusion, amusement, and a trace of anger. "Any reason why you just tried to steal my girlfriends clothes?"

The boy smirked. "And your wallet."

Kenshi patted his pocket, feeling that his wallet was indeed missing. "Well kid, I'm sure you must feel proud, now give me back my wallet and explain yourself."

The boy glared at Kenshin. "Let go of me first."

Kaoru laughed. "Look boy, you're in no position to be asking for a compromise."

"Don't you ever call me boy, you ugly girl. No wonder Yumi hates you..." The boy Snarled.

Kaoru's eyes hardened. "Yumi? That's who put you up to this?"

Kenshin looked confused. "Yumi? That girl from school, what does she have to do with anything?" He tightened his grip on the boy and pulled him closer when he tried to squirm away.

"Let me go!" He demanded. "People are watching!" Indeed, people inside the store had begun to gather around the scene.

Kaoru grimaced, they needed to get this over with quickly. "I'll tell you later Kenshin. Now boy, if you give Kenshin back his wallet right now, and promise not to run, I'll tell Kenshin to let you go."

The boy huffed. "I told you, don't call me boy! I have a name, and it's Yahiko Myojin.Here's your stupid wallet." He tossed Kenshin his leather wallet, Kenshin checked to make sure everything was still there, then slowly let go of Yahiko's leg.

Yahiko pulled away and sat up. "Thanks." He said gruffly. "Now what do you want?"

Kenshin glanced at the bags spilled around them, some of Kaoru's clothes were lying on the ground a few feet away. "Why did Yumi send you to do this, and why would you do something like this for her? Even if you don't like it, you're still just a kid."

Yahiko stiffened at Kenshin's words, he hated being called a kid, but the way Kenshin said it just made him feel so inferior... "Yumi told me to screw up your day, I didn't question her motives, that's it."

Kenshin looked at him knowingly. "But why did you do it? Do YOU have a reason for doing this?"

Yahiko averted his eyes at this, looking down at the ground. He mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked.

Yahiko suddenly stood up. "Forget it, if I tell you, then they definitely won't let me hang out with them, I'm out of here." He started off towards the exit.

Kaoru grabbed him and spun him around. A loud SLAP echoed out as she struck him hard, causing a pained tear to escape and slide down his cheek. "Where do you get off thinking you can just walk away from this? Take responsibilities for your actions, if you can't even do that then you deserved to be called boy. Attempted robbery is a crime, so you better give me a damn good reason why I don't have the store call security and have them hold you until the proper authorities arrive."

Yahiko almost collapsed in her arms, breaking down into sobs. "What am I supposed to say? They're my only friends, I have to do what they say. If I don't...then I'll be all alone..."

Kenshin's heart melted, the kid was just trying to fit in, trying to be appreciated, he probably didn't go to school, and now that he looked closely, Kenshin noticed that Yahiko's clothes were a little ragged. The poor boy was most likely homeless. Kenshin didn't know what to do. _(Yahiko is just as alone as I was... I have to help him... but how?) _An idea formed in his mind, it was perfect.

"I've got it." Kenshin began as he watched Karou begin to cradle the poor boy. "Why don't you come with us Yahiko? I'll buy you some ice cream or something, and then we can go to my house and watch tv or something, you can stay there tonight if you want. I'll wash your clothes for you, I have some old clothes of mine you can wear while I'm doing that."

Kaoru's mouth opened a little, she was comforting the boy, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. But what Kenshin was doing... was just so generous, and to someone who had just tried to rob him? How could Kenshin trust this kid so easily?

Yahiko slowly looked up, pulling himself together. "Why?"

Kenshin was slightly confused. "Why what?"

Yahiko took a breath before continuing. "Why are you being so nice? I don't want your pity, I just tried to rob you, so stop acting like you don't care. Be angry, yell at me, I know you want to."

Kenshin walked up to Yahiko and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am angry, but not because of what you did. I'm angry that the people you call your friends make you do these kinds of things just to fit in. Nobody should be taken advantage of that way Yahiko, I want to show you that true friends don't ask anything of each other. So what do you say, do you want to come?"

Yahiko mustered up a smirk, trying not to seem weak. "Hang out with a weakling and girl that looks like a racoon? Sure, let's go."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, giving him a 'we need to talk' look. She twacked Yahiko on the head lightly. "That's no way to treat a friend, especially one who's letting you get off the hook for trying to steal from them."

They all stood up as Kenshin picked up Kaoru's clothes and put them back in her bags. "Well, let's buy the clothes Kaoru has on, then get out of here." Kaoru and Yahiko nodded, both smiling.

Red eyes watched them as they left, smirking as they entered an elevator. So that was the kind of man Kenshin was. (It's a shame that we lost Yahiko for this though, having a kid to do all our work was nice... _but I suppose I shouldn't have had Yumi send a child to do a man's job. Well, I'll crush him when the time comes.)_ He laughed as he left the mall, loose bandages fluttering about.

Yahiko grinned, eating his ice cream slowly as they walked down the street to Kenshin's house. _(How did this all happen to me? I tried to ruin their day and they end up making my day one of the best ever, what's going on?) _He looked at Kenshin and Kaoru, who were holding hands and smiling, Kaoru was leaning her head on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Hey... Kenshin... Kaoru..." Yahiko said slowly.

"Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"Thank you..."

**Chapter 8: End**

YES! I AM A FUCKING GENIUS! God I love this chapter, I don't know why, so don't question me. I introduced Yahiko, and I dunno, everything just fits in my mind, this is fucking great. I should have another Chapter out soon, and this time I mean it, I totally have the inspiration to do it. I know this chapter ends a little abruptly, but I like it, so once again, bear with me folks.

TIME FOR A VOTE!

People, I need your input, I want to know if I should start responding to people's reviews at the end of each chapter. It sounds fun, but I won't do it if people tell me not to.

Anyways, have fun. TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
